Diagnostics I Trouble des conduites
by Andra
Summary: Le corps d'un enfant de neuf ans est retrouvé dans un parc. Temperance Brennan et Seeley Booth mènent l'enquête, mais le meurtrier qui courre leur mets des bâtons dans les roues. Et... leur situation personnelle s'interpose aussi dans l'enquête. I / III
1. Garry O'Sullivan

Diagnostics I - Trouble des conduites

Fanfiction sur **Bones** (principal) et House (3 chapitres - peu importants).

**Rating**: T - Contenu non recommendé pour les enfants (selon les critères du site). Contient des références à des thèmes adultes, sans scènes explicites.

**Résumé**: Le corps d'un enfant de neuf ans est retrouvé dans un parc. Temperance Brennan et Seeley Booth mènent l'enquête, mais le meurtrier qui courre leur mets des bâtons dans les roues. Et... leur situation personnelle s'interpose aussi dans l'enquête.

**Note de l'auteur**: C'est encore moi ! Je suis de retour, en pleine période d'examens, un peu avant Noël, pour vous gâter !! Wahou, vous allez aimer, je le sens. Les premiers chapitres sont plutôt focusés sur l'enquête et après, plutôt sur Brennan et Booth. Vous verrez. Régalez-vous... à condition de me donner du feed-back ! Les Updates seront fréquentes puisque j'ai déjà fini cette partie au complète ! Excellent !

* * *

Chapitre 1 - Garry O'Sullivan

« … corps retrouvé enfoui dans un parc, près d'une école primaire. C'est un enfant de 12 ans qui aurait fait l'horrible découverte, avant d'alerter ses parents qui ont contacté la police vers 18h30 dimanche soir. Nous n'avons pas encore assez d'informations pour savoir si le corps est celui du petit Garry O'Sullivan disparu il y a maintenant plus d'une semaine. Au niveau politique, le sénateur a annoncé ce matin qu'il hausserait les taxes de transports, causant tout un émoi chez… »

Temperance Brennan ouvrit lentement les yeux. À peine réveillée, son cerveau avait déjà enregistré les informations annoncées à la radio à propos du corps découvert dans un parc. Elle remua à peine, étendit son bras vers sa commode et saisit son cellulaire.

« Une affaire pour nous au parc. »

Booth venait de lui écrire. Elle reposa son cellulaire, poussa un soupir et se redressa lentement. La nuit ne l'avait pas comblée. Le sommeil avait été difficile à trouver. Elle redoutait qu'on retrouve le corps du petit et qu'elle aille à l'identifier.

Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement les affaires d'enfants disparus. Booth non plus d'ailleurs. Il avait passé sa semaine à s'inquiéter pour Parker.

Maintenant que c'était officiel, l'angoisse retombait. Elle pourrait se débarrasser de cette histoire et trouver l'horrible personnage qui avait kidnappé et tué un enfant. C'était son travail. Et plus que jamais, elle avait envie de l'accomplir.

- Bon, lève-toi Temperance, marmonna-t-elle à elle-même.

Elle fit glisser ses jambes hors de son lit, saisit la serviette de bain qui traînait sur le sol et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

À peine était-elle sortie de la douche, qu'elle entendit cogner à sa porte.

- Bones ! Vous êtes en retard ! Dépêchez-vous !

Elle sourit. Elle s'habilla rapidement et remonta ses cheveux en queue de cheval pendant que Booth continuait à cogner violemment dans la porte.

- J'arrive, Booth ! Du calme, vous allez défoncer la porte !

Elle couru à la porte et l'ouvrit. Elle se trouva face à face à son partenaire qui semblait survolté.

- Bones, vous avez choisi la mauvaise journée pour être en retard.

- Booth… il est 7h36. Je ne suis pas en retard. Vous avez passé la nuit à attendre qu'on retrouve le corps ou quoi ?

- Je l'ai su hier, Bones. FBI, vous vous souvenez ?

- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir avertie au lieu de passer la nuit à angoisser ?

- Je suis allé sur le site et j'ai commencé l'enquête.

- Cette nuit ?

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

Bones haussa un sourcil et fit entrer l'agent dans sa maison.

- Laissez-moi deux minutes, je dois avaler quelque chose.

- Dépêchez-vous. Le corps a été retrouvé à côté de l'école de Parker. Et si c'est le gamin disparu, il est dans sa classe. Les élèves sont troublés.

- Booth ! C'est vrai ?

L'agent hocha la tête et Bones enfila rapidement une petite veste, oubliant qu'elle avait faim. Elle sortit rapidement de son domicile, suivit par Booth et ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers le véhicule de police.


	2. Le corps

Chapitre 2 - Le corps

C'était bien Garry O'Sullivan, 9 ans. Il fut facile de l'identifier à partir des renseignements des parents (qui ne purent pas voir le corps, de toute façon en complète décomposition). Ces derniers identifièrent les effets personnels du petit avant de fondre en larmes. Bones identifia le corps officiellement et l'annonça à la police et aux médias. Elle ne pouvait pas fournir la cause de la mort immédiatement.

L'agitation était retombée, le cas semblait comme tous les autres et Bones ne se sentait plus anxieuse. L'attente était plus difficile que l'annonce de la mort. Un peu comme quand ses parents avaient disparus, 15 ans auparavant.

Booth, lui, mettait le Jeffersonian Institute sans dessus-dessous.

- Qui peut commettre un tel acte !? Bones ! Quand est-ce qu'on va connaître la cause de la mort !?

- Booth, si vous passez la journée à me déconcentrer, ça va être long. Pourquoi êtes-vous dans un tel état ? Vous enquêtez sur des meurtres depuis… depuis… un nombre considérable d'années… à moins que vous ne fassiez semblant depuis tout ce temps ?

- Ah, Bones, comment vous faites pour rester aussi froide ? C'est un gamin de neuf ans !

- C'est mon travail Booth, je ne suis pas pour m'émouvoir de chaque mort. Je passerais mon temps à pleurer. Ah ! Fracture récemment guérie du radius gauche. Je dirais que la guérison remonte à moins de deux mois.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? s'enquit Booth.

- Rien du tout. Que le gamin s'est brisé le bras, qu'il a eu un plâtre et que l'os a guéri correctement.

Booth soupira et s'éloigna, harcelant Hodgins et Angela de trouver le plus rapidement possible, le plus d'indices possible. Bientôt, le Dr. Saroyan s'approcha de Bones, qui nettoyait le corps et ordonnait à deux de ses étudiants d'examiner ce qui avait pu cause un tel état de décomposition en si peu de temps.

- Eh bien, Booth est dans un de ces états…

- C'est à cause de son fils. Il croit qu'il peut lui arriver la même chose. C'est un peu illogique. Une fois que c'est arrivé, c'est arrivé. Les meurtriers communs récidivent peu en un si cours laps de temps. Sauf les tueurs en série évidemment, qui constituent la plus faible proportion des meurtriers. Évidemment Booth le sait. Enfin…

- Mais bon, c'est Booth. Disons qu'il s'énerve facilement. J'ai mis Sweets sur son cas.

- Uh-oh. Je doute qu'il soit content.

Le Dr. Saroyan afficha un franc sourire à Bones et toutes deux tournèrent le regard vers Booth. Sweets le suivait pas à pas tentant de le convaincre de lui parler et Booth s'énervait, lui demandant de lui ficher la paix. Bones et Camille se sourirent, amusées.

L'heure du dîner arriva rapidement : Bones n'avait pas vu le temps passer, concentrée à l'extrême sur son casse-tête d'ossature humaine. Elle releva la tête quand son ventre lui fit sentir qu'elle ne pourrait plus tenir le coup.

C'est alors seulement qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait incroyablement faim : elle transpirait et se sentait étourdie. Elle se décida à aller dîner.

Midi. Tout le monde était attablé et mangeait.

- Ah ! Ma chérie ! Comment tu vas ? demanda Angela en lui laissant une place à côté d'elle, sur la table servant de table de conférence.

- Bien, merci Angela.

Booth et Camille n'étaient pas dans les environs. Camille arriva un peu plus tard.

- Où est Booth ?

- Il fait des appels, annonça Sweets.

- Où ça ?

- Ne me demandez pas, je pense que c'était une excuse pour m'éviter.

- Moi je pense que vous pensez bien, répliqua Hodgins en riant.

- Très amusant.

- Bon, tant pis, je vais vous l'annoncer quand même. Vous êtes tous invités à participer à la fin de semaine pour l'action contre la violence.

- Hein ? demanda Angela.

- C'est une fin de semaine qui se déroule à New York, c'est la troisième édition et en fait, tout le personnel du Jeffersonian Institute est _fortement_ invité à participer.

_- Fortement _? Dans le genre, je n'y vais pas et… demanda Hodgins.

- Vous êtes viré.

- Oh, j'adore New York, je vais y être, répliqua-t-il sur la défensive.

- C'est une très grande conférence qui rassemble les policiers, les médecins, les criminologues, les anthropologues judiciaires de tous les États-Unis. Nous avons brillé par notre absence les deux dernières années.

- Mais quelle importance ? demanda Angela.

- De un, c'est intéressant. De deux, la procureure nous a reproché de ne pas y être allés et nous reproche que nos techniques sont « ancestrales » et souhaite que nous nous « actualisions ».

Tous les individus autour de la table furent choqués et s'exclamèrent en même temps :

- C'est n'importe quoi !

- Nous utilisons une technologie de pointe !

- Elle souhaite que nous fassions de la « prévention » et que nous investissions plus dans le social.

- Mais nous sommes un laboratoire scientifique ! s'outra Bones, Pas un organisme communautaire !

- Peu importe. De toute façon, c'est l'institut qui vous paye le voyage, alors, pas de discussion.

- Bones ! On va à l'école primaire pour l'enquête.

Booth venait de faire irruption dans la salle, lançant la dernière phrase expéditivement, et Bones en profita pour filer rapidement, agacée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle aimait bien les conférences, elle aimait les nouvelles connaissances, elle aimait New York, mais elle était Ph.D. et elle redoutait que la conférence ait des allures socio-démocrates plutôt que scientifiques et qu'elle allait s'ennuyer à mourir.

Une idée germa alors :

- Je pourrai participer ? Faire un exposé, je veux dire ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant, avant de sortir de la pièce.

- Euh… oui ! Bien sûr ! Bonne idée Dr. Brennan, s'enthousiasma Camille. Je vais le proposer au conseil.

Bones disparut alors avec Booth.

- Un exposé pour quoi ? demanda Booth.

- Pour un projet qui va sûrement vous rendre fou de joie, ironisa Bones.

Le trajet fut rapide, l'école primaire n'étant qu'à quelques kilomètres du Jeffersonian. Ils entrèrent sans problème, mais furent vite arrêtés par un membre du personnel, une jeune femme blonde, bien habillée, aux pommettes roses. Elle semblait calme, parlait avec une petite voix douce et ses grands yeux trahissaient de la peur.

_D'après moi_, pensa Bones, _c'est l'éducatrice à la maternelle_.

- Je peux vous aider ? demanda la jeune femme.

- FBI, répondit Booth en montrant son badge, nous venons enquêter sur le meurtre du petit O'Sullivan.

- Oh euh, je ne suis que l'éducatrice à la maternelle.

_Ah-ah_ ! Bones sourit intérieurement.

- Mais je pense que je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait vous aider. C'est Helen Louis, au fond du corridor, là-bas. C'est l'éducatrice spécialisée.

- La quoi ?

- C'est elle qui s'occupe des enfants plus difficiles. Elle connaissait bien Garry.

Brennan et Booth hochèrent la tête, remercièrent la jeune femme et se dirigèrent vers la porte qu'elle leur avait mentionnée.

- Qu'est-ce que vous croyez que ça veut dire, « les enfants plus difficiles » ? demanda Bones.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Booth. Ceux qui font des crises peut-être.

Helen Louis, une bonne femme assez ronde, très noire et très sympathique, à l'accent haïtien, les accueillis chaleureusement, malgré le badge et l'air hostile de Booth.

- Mais je vous connais, dit-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents, vous êtes le père à Parker.

- Euh, oui.

Booth s'adoucit.

- Nous espérions que vous pouviez nous renseigner sur Garry O'Sullivan.

- Oh bien sûr. Asseyez-vous ! C'est une chose terrible qui est arrivée.

Helen pris un moment et commença à parler, en toute sincérité.

- Écoutez, ce gamin, il était terrible.

- Terrible ? demanda Bones.

- Oui ! Terrible ! Les enfants ne sont pas tous des anges, Dr. Brennan. Je vous jure… cet enfant… D'abord, il a été diagnostiqué trouble des conduites.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? interrogea Booth.

- C'est un trouble de comportement, expliqua Bones, un trouble où les enfants sont violents et agressifs, voire dangereux et désobéissants.

- Oh oui, le cas de Garry était assez grave. Il crachait, il mordait, il s'opposait. Le nombre de fois où il a menacé son enseignante, ses parents ou moi-même de nous faire du mal ou de nous tuer, c'était terrorisant. Il a même déjà tué un écureuil dans la cours devant les autres enfants. Je vous dit, les enfants avaient peur ! L'intervention que j'ai du faire… Mais Garry lui, il était fasciné par l'écureuil mort ! Il paraît qu'il attendu longtemps avant de l'achever. Je ne sais pas, j'étais pas là, mais les enfants m'ont raconté.

Booth et Brennan échangèrent un regard sceptique.

- Je sais, c'est difficile à croire. Les enfants sont habituellement si doux. J'ai vu beaucoup d'enfants perturbés ou agités, mais jamais aussi agressifs que pouvait l'être Garry. Il commençait les bagarres dans la cours d'école, il volait les objets des autres enfants, il agressait gratuitement les petites filles en leur tirant les cheveux ou en les mordant et les petits garçons en les frappant. Il était très désagréable.

- Attendez, mon fils ne m'a jamais parlé de lui. Ils étaient dans la même classe.

- Oh Parker réagissait très bien ! Il défendait ses amis et repoussait facilement Garry, sans jamais se battre ! Il était très futé. Il l'ignorait ou lui disait : « J'ai pas peur, tu me déranges. » Garry piquait alors des crises effroyables. Il aimait avoir le contrôle. J'adore Parker.

Booth eu un large sourire qu'il partagea avec Brennan. Elle lui lança à son tour un regard complice.

- Mme. Louis, pensez-vous que Garry a été tué par un de ses proches ?

- Les parents de Garry étaient vraiment épuisés. Garry était proche d'être placé en centre pour jeune. Le père de Garry lui a cassé le bras, il y a quelques mois, après une violente bataille déclenchée par l'enfant. Les services sociaux s'en sont mêlés. M. O'Sullivan n'est pas un homme violent, mais je pense que lui et son épouse étaient au bord du gouffre. Je ne pense qu'ils l'aient tués mais… enfin, on ne sait jamais.

Les deux partenaires sortirent du bureau de l'intervenante déstabilisés. Eux qui croyaient le matin même avoir affaire à une histoire de kidnapping horrible, se terminant en meurtre sur un enfant complètement innocent soupçonnaient maintenant des parents épuisés d'avoir tué leur enfant monstrueux.

- J'espère que vous êtes moins anxieux, Booth, maintenant. Personne ne va kidnapper votre Parker. Et à entendre l'intervenante, c'est un petit garçon plutôt agréable.

Booth offrit un large sourire à Temperance et tous deux se dirigèrent vers la sortie, décidés à aller interroger les parents.

* * *

Un p'tit review ? Ça débute lentement, c'est la vie !


	3. Suspects

Merci pour les commentaires !

Une très bonne question m'a été posée: dans quelle saison, cette histoire ?

Après la quatrième, quelque part dans la cinquième, mais je ne m'avance pas trop puisque la cinquième est en court et qu'il risque d'arriver tout plein de changements dans la série...

Chapitre 3 - Suspects

- Vous pensez que… j'… que j'ai tué mon gosse ?

Booth et Brennan n'offrirent aucun signe de sympathie après la question de M. O'Sullivan. Son épouse, elle, saisit le bras de son mari, comme pour se réconforter et éclata en sanglots, incapable de prononcer un mot.

Le visage de Booth s'adoucit. Brennan ne broncha pas.

- M. O'Sullivan, nous ne faisons qu'explorer toutes les pistes possibles, expliqua Bones.

- Bones, souffla Booth contrarié.

- Dr. Brennan, c'est moi qui aie déclaré sa disparition à la police. Croyez bien que si je l'avais tué, j'aurais…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase. Sa voix s'était étranglée, son visage avait pris une couleur cramoisi, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Il toussota un peu, tentant de se reprendre, de cacher son malaise. Sa femme, elle, démontrait sa douleur sans gêne.

Un moment passa dans un silence ponctué par les sanglots de Mme. O'Sullivan. Booth se sentait évidemment inconfortable et mal-à-l'aise. Brennan, elle, observait le couple avec une curiosité quasi malsaine, cherchant plus à savoir s'ils lui mentaient. Booth s'insurgea intérieurement de la froideur de sa partenaire.

Enfin, M. O'Sullivan pris la parole :

- Garry était un enfant très difficile. Très, très difficile. On avait peu de bons moments avec lui. Il prenait beaucoup de notre énergie. Je lui ai fais du mal aussi, dans ma colère. Mais je ne l'ai pas tué. D'ailleurs, quand il est disparu vendredi soir dernier, j'étais à Boston. Et ma femme et ma fille étaient accompagnées de la famille qui était venu célébrer Thanksgiving. Il n'est pas rentré du parc. Nous ne sommes pas coupables.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre pourrait avoir menacé votre enfant ? Avez-vous vous-mêmes des ennemis qui pourraient vous en vouloir ?

Le couple se regarda un instant. Il y eut une hésitation qui n'échappa pas à l'équipe.

De nouveau, dans le salon, ce fut le silence. Le décor était sobre, de qualité. Les sofas en cuir italien et les meubles en bois de cerisiers agencés étaient impeccables. Aucun jouet d'enfant ne traînait à terre, comme s'ils avaient ramassé, nettoyé, astiqué les environs pour oublier.

- La gardienne, fit une nouvelle voix chantante.

Booth et Brennan tournèrent la tête vers la nouvelle venue dans le salon. Apparemment, c'était la grande sœur. Cheveux noirs, yeux noirs, environ 15 ans et un petit air angélique.

- Je vais souvent à la chorale, et je ne pouvais pas m'occuper de Garry. Je ne voulais pas d'ailleurs. À chaque fois, il s'enfuyait par le jardin, tuait des animaux, détruisait les murs, mâchouillait la table, brûlait mes livres d'école… il faisait tout pour m'enrager. Papa et maman ont engagé une étudiante à la fac, en psychiatrie. Elle était vraiment bonne avec Garry. Elle arrivait même parfois à le faire asseoir et dessiner avec elle.

- C'est vrai, Jean était une perle, avoua la mère qui arrivait enfin à parler.

- Où est le problème alors ? demanda Booth.

- Un jour, il l'a brûlé au troisième degré. Il a mis une barre de fer dans le four, l'a sortie avec des gants et il a brûlé la main de Jean. C'était complètement gratuit. Elle a appelé la police. Je la comprends, j'aurais fait pareil. Ses parents étaient fou de rage. Son petit copain, c'était pire. Il est venu jusqu'ici un soir pour hurler que Garry était fou. Garry a trouvé ça drôle.

Lorsque Booth et Brennan furent sortis du domicile familial avec tous les numéros en main, y compris celui du pédopsychiatre de Garry, ils ne se gênèrent pas pour s'échanger des regards sans équivoques. Ils étaient surpris et troublés par l'histoire qui se formait sous leurs yeux. Un enfant de neuf qui arrivait à se faire des ennemis. Un petit délinquant en puissance qui aurait sûrement fait un adulte déséquilibré… et dangereux.

- On dirait que c'est impossible, cette histoire.

- En effet, je ne savais pas que les enfants pouvaient être dangereux, commenta Booth. Je suis soudainement excessivement fier de mon fils. Je l'étais déjà. Mais je le suis plus encore.

Ils roulèrent silencieusement, la route de banlieue paisible défilant sous leurs yeux. L'air d'automne entrait par les fenêtres du véhicule dans lequel les deux jeunes gens réfléchissaient à cette pathétique histoire. Booth eu un drôle de réflexe : il voulut prendre la main de Temperance, comme pour les réconforter tous les deux. Il se retint, sachant que les démonstrations d'affection la dérangeaient ou la laissait perplexe.

- Je crois que je voudrais avoir des enfants, dit soudain Brennan.

Booth ne put s'empêcher de rire à gorge déployée. Brennan se sentie offusquée :

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis de drôle ? Vous avez bien un fils, vous.

- Non, c'est pas ça. C'est que vous sortez ça, après avoir entendu l'histoire de deux parents découragés par leur fils incontrôlable.

- Je sais. Mais vous savez, ils semblaient si tristes de l'avoir perdu. C'était leur histoire d'amour avec leurs fils qu'ils nous ont livré… malgré ce qu'il était, ils l'aimaient profondément. C'est pour ça, j'aimerais avoir un enfant…

Booth arrêta carrément le véhicule, incrédule. Il serra les mains contre le volant de cuir, regardant les feuilles voleter devant lui.

- Woh, Bones, est-ce que vous venez de parler d'amour ? Je croyais que vous n'y croyiez pas ?

- Bien, je parlais d'amour envers un enfant. Pas d'amour… enfin, vous savez. Pourquoi, ça vous surprend ?

- Évidemment.

Au lieu de répliquer, Bones se sentit gênée, elle rosit, fronça les sourcils et baissa la tête. Elle se mordit la lèvre et regarda fixement l'extérieur, bien qu'elle trouvât le paysage de banlieue inintéressant. Booth la considéra un moment, sentant qu'il l'avait offusquée et redémarra le véhicule. Il ne se sentait pas désolé : il croyait au contraire que Temperance Brennan changeait progressivement et passait du statut « d'automate des émotions » à un statut plus humain et chaleureux.

C'était bien, mais valait mieux ne pas la brusquer, ne pas trop lui souligner, pour éviter qu'elle ne se rétracte dans ses positions confortables et extrêmes sur ce qu'étaient les relations entre êtres humains.

Ils roulèrent silencieusement jusqu'au labo.

- Dr. Brennan ! Nous avons découvert quelque chose !

Bones enfila rapidement son sarrau, les joues encore enflammées, fermée et silencieuse. Booth s'éloigna, ne se sentant pas vraiment responsable de son état. Après tout, elle avait à gérer elle-même ses propres pensées contradictoires. Il en profiterait pour renseigner l'équipe sur leurs découvertes.

Bones passa sa carte dans le récepteur qui lui permettait d'entrer dans l'aire protégée et rejoint deux de ses étudiants.

- Comme vous nous l'aviez signalé, le corps était en état de décomposition beaucoup trop avancée pour la date présumée de la mort. Eh bien, nous avons découvert une quantité importante d'acide.

- Le corps a été brûlé à l'acide ?

- Oui. Mais la victime était décédée avant d'être brûlée.

- Vous avez découvert la cause de la mort ?

- L'estomac était intact, seule la surface de la peau et certains muscles ont été touchés. L'enfant a avalé une quantité importante de méthylphénidate, de sertraline, de risperdal, d'acétaminophène et de… javellisant.

- … Ce sont des médicaments qu'il pouvait trouver chez lui… en fait, ce sont les médicaments qui lui étaient prescrits. Un suicide ? Comment expliquer l'acide alors ?

- Dr. Brennan… il avait neuf ans… ce ne peut pas être un suicide.

- Pourquoi pas ? demanda-t-elle naturellement.

Les deux étudiants se regardèrent choqués.

- Ce n'est pas un suicide, parce que nous avons découvert ceci.

Sur l'écran d'ordinateur, apparu une photo qu'ils avaient pris sur le corps de l'enfant.

- En examinant le corps, nous avons découvert que certaines parties de la peau n'avaient pas été endommagées par l'acide. Quelqu'un a écrit quelque chose sur le dos du petit, avec un couteau. Les marques ont été fait après sa mort, parce qu'il n'y a aucune cicatrisation. Regardez.

Sur la partie de chair qu'on voyait, quelqu'un avait gravé « _Payez au suivant_ ».

- C'est macabre, commenta Bones sans toutefois sourciller. Bon, merci. En avez-vous informé le Dr. Saroyan ?

- Oui.

- Bien.

Elle s'éloigna et se dirigea vers le bureau d'Angela, étrangement préoccupée par autre chose que par le cas en cours. Elle ouvrit la porte violemment, le cœur battant.

- Ma chérie !? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elle ferma la porte, aussi violemment qu'elle l'avait ouverte et se dirigea vers un siège, s'y assit promptement et souffla.

- Je crois que je suis… fâchée. C'est bizarre.

- Contre qui ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ?

- C'est avec Booth. Je ne sais pas, je suis gênée.

Angela fronça les sourcils.

- Est-ce que tu fais de la fièvre ma chérie ? Toi, gênée ?

- J'ai dis que je voulais des enfants et il a rit.

- Hein quoi !? Ma chérie, est-ce qu'il y a des choses que tu ne me dis pas ?

Bones prit un moment avant de comprendre que sa phrase portait à confusion.

- Non, Angela, je ne lui ai pas dit ça dans le cadre d'une relation qu'on aurait et dont tu ne serais pas au courant. J'ai dit ça à cause de cette histoire de Garry O'Sullivan. Je ne sais pas, j'étais émue par cette histoire et… j'ai dit ça spontanément. C'est comme s'il ne m'avait pas cru ou qu'il… était surpris.

- Eh bien, fit lentement Angela en pesant ses mots, il faut dire que tu n'es pas spécialement ouverte à ce genre de sujets. Je veux dire que… tes relations ne sont pas… euh… tu es très directe quoi ! Expéditive… il n'y a pas d'amour.

- Et alors, en quoi ça m'empêcherait d'avoir un enfant ?

- D'habitude, il faut un père.

- Et les donneurs ?

- D'accord, je comprends, mais peut-être que Booth a été surpris parce que ça ne te ressemble pas.

Bones prit un moment pour se pencher sur la question. Elle s'enfonça dans son siège, l'air songeur.

- C'est vrai ? Ça ne me ressemble pas ? Je crois que je suis capable d'aimer… Je veux dire… j'ai aimé mon père, ma mère, mon frère…

Angela fut évidemment surprise, mais décida de ne pas froisser son amie et de simplement suivre la discussion qu'elle engendrait.

- J'en suis sûre, ma chérie, mais je ne pense pas que Booth en soit aussi sûr.

Soudain, un doute se forma dans l'esprit de Bones, comme si quelque chose s'était tramé sous son nez pendant plusieurs années et qu'elle ne l'avait jamais remarqué. Soudain, elle eut l'impression de saisir l'ampleur et la cause de sa gêne. Mais l'impression se dissipa rapidement, comme si un éclair de compréhension l'avait éclairée une seconde, avant de la laisser dans le vide, sans réponses à ses questions.

- Je ne comprends pas Angela.

Angela la regarda avec affection. Son amie, belle, intelligente, talentueuse, avait décidemment une lacune en quelque part, une faille. Une faille au niveau du cœur.

- Un jour, tu comprendras.


	4. Payez au suivant

Voici le chapitre 4 ! Merci pour les reviews, c'est génial ! ... j'ai eu tout plein de hits, alors, si vous cliquez et que vous aimez bien, laissez-moi savoir ! J'ai eu des reviews très intéressantes !

Chapitre 4 – Payez au suivant

- On a trouvé un nouvel indice.

Booth contemplait déjà le nouvel indice, le regard vide. « Payez au suivant ». Blême, l'air absent, Brennan ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que sa respiration avait accéléré.

- Booth, ça va ? Vous semblez pâle ?

- C'est un crime horrible. Je hais les criminels.

- Voilà pourquoi vous les chassez et les mettez en prison, c'est dans l'ordre logique des choses. L'enquête se poursuit, Booth.

La journée avait été longue. Interrogatoires par-dessus interrogatoires. Tout le monde renvoyait la balle à tout le monde. Les parents accusaient la famille de la baby-sitter. La baby-sitter accusait le pédopsychiatre de donner des médicamentations en trop fortes doses. Le pédopsychiatre accusait l'éducatrice de l'école qui utilisait des méthodes coercitives pour contrôler l'enfant. Et l'intervenante accusait les parents…

- Qui aurait fait avaler du javellisant à un enfant, le brûlerait ensuite à l'acide, lui gravant une telle phrase sur le dos ?

- Je crois que nous avons à faire à quelqu'un d'extérieur à la situation…

- Un tueur en série ?

- Pourquoi laisser un message alors ? Et qu'est-ce que veut dire ce message, d'abord ? Booth ?

Mais Booth s'était retourné et était partit à la course.

- Booth !

- Je vais faire mettre l'école à sécurité maximale !

- Booth ! Le tueur en série ne…

Mais Booth était disparut et Brennan souffla la fin de sa phrase dans le vide :

- … retournera pas deux fois au même endroit. Oh… tout ça pour Parker, commenta-t-elle pour elle-même.

Le parc était un endroit paisible, après le passage de l'escouade policière. Les enfants n'y trainaient plus, effrayés. Les adolescents non plus, surtout pas la nuit tombée. Les balançoires vides et flottantes au vent et les couleurs d'automnes donnaient un air sinistre à l'endroit. Sinistre, mais paisible.

C'était vendredi après-midi, presque soir. Aucun agent du FBI ne voulait aller surveiller une école primaire déserte. Booth ne pouvait alors pas se résoudre à rentrer chez lui. Assis sur une balançoire grinçante, la tête accotée sur ses mains jointes en poing, il repensait à toute cette histoire.

Un bruit le fit sursauter. Temperance.

Elle s'assit sur la balançoire à sa droite.

- Booth, je crois que le message sur le corps… c'est un message pour nous, avoua-t-elle faiblement.

- Je sais, Bones.

- L'acide, l'emplacement du corps quand on l'a retrouvé… tout ça m'indique à croire qu'une personne a commis un meurtre crapuleux, a volontairement décomposé le corps le plus rapidement possible pour qu'il se retrouve à l'Institut… et le message « Payez au suivant. » Je crois que c'est une menace…

- Bones. Je sais.

- Quoi, vous savez ?

- J'ai compris en voyant le message.

- Vous avez une idée de qui…

- Pas du tout, coupa Booth.

N'importe qui à l'Institut pouvait être visé. Et n'importe qui avait pu envoyer ce message. Bones ne se sentait pas particulièrement effrayée. Évidemment, elle était motivée à retrouver l'assassin et à le condamner, mais qu'il soit en rogne après eux ne l'effrayait pas. Un autre malade mental, pensait-elle simplement. Elle savait que des centaines de criminels la souhaitaient morte.

Booth, lui, était effrayé. Pas pour lui-même. Pour son fils, qui était innocent. Pour Bones qui irait sûrement se jeter dans la gueule du loup afin de retrouver le meurtrier. Pour les employés de l'institut qui étaient en danger. Il se sentait responsable de la protection de tous.

Bones contempla le visage de Booth qui trahissait son anxiété. Elle se sentit triste pour lui et fronça les sourcils. Après ces années à travailler ensemble, elle se sentait liée à lui, attachée par quelque chose de fort. De la fratrie, des souvenirs, de la complicité, des succès communs. De l'affection, peut-être, même si elle y croyait que par moments.

- Booth, il n'arrivera rien à Parker.

- Rebecca ne doit pas le savoir, Bones. Sinon, elle va décamper avec le petit. Elle a toujours peur que mon travail le mette en danger. Je ne pourrai plus le voir…

Bones sentit que ces derniers mots étaient contradictoires à la sécurité de l'enfant, mais ne dit rien.

- Ok. Je ne dirai rien.

- Et promettez-moi de ne rien faire de dangereux.

- Booth !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Bones l'indépendante ne trouvait jamais que les précautions de Booth étaient nécessaires.

- Promettez le moi, Bones. Sinon, je jure que je vais vous suivre pas à pas, chaque seconde de votre vie, jusqu'à ce que ce cas soit résolu. Je n'ai plus assez de doigts pour compter le nombre de fois où vous avez mis votre vie en danger…

- Je travaille pour la police, Booth, c'est normal que ma vie soit mise en danger. Comme la vôtre.

- Promettez-moi ou je vous mets sous surveillance maximale.

- Booth !

- Bones…

Elle soupira et eut un sourire en coin. Elle hocha la tête.

- D'accord. Je vais faire attention.

Elle aimait bien se sentir protégée. Elle chercha la main de Booth et la serra, pour le remercier, en lui offrant un sourire vaincu, mais ironique.

- Sweets ?

Angela venait d'entrer dans le bureau du psychologue à petits pas, comme un animal effrayé par un environnement nouveau. Elle passa la tête dans le cadre de porte et jeta un coup d'œil dans le bureau, la main agrippée contre la charpente en verre. Elle pinça les lèvres en remarquant que Sweets était absent, sachant qu'elle n'oserait pas retourner le voir. Déçue, elle se retourna, mais son mouvement fut arrêté par quelque chose qui se mouvait rapidement et qui était à peu près de sa taille.

- Aïe !

Angela et Sweets venaient d'entrer en collision et le café de ce dernier se renversa sur le chemisier d'Angela et sur ses propres chemise et cravate.

- Oh pardon ! firent-ils de même voix.

Ils eurent un rire gêné et Angela fut surprise de rire avec le psychologue qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment en affection.

- Vous vouliez quelque chose ? demanda-t-il.

- Hum oui.

- Entrez alors.

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau et Sweets passa un essuie-tout à Angela pour qu'elle puisse se nettoyer. Lorsqu'il eut déposé son café et nettoyé ses mains et sa chemise, Sweets demanda :

- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous vouliez ?

- Euh, je souhaitais vous parler du Dr. Brennan.

- Le Dr. Brennan ?

- Oui… euh…

Elle s'arrêta un moment, se disant que Temperance lui exploserait la tête si elle apprenait ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. De façon figurée, bien sûr. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Sweets lui annonça :

- Vous pouvez parler librement, je suis tenu par le secret professionnel. Je ne dirai rien.

- Ok, alors voilà. Le Dr. Brennan m'a parlé de quelque chose d'étrange…

Sweets leva un sourcil, encourageant le Dr. Montenegro à continuer. Elle vint s'asseoir sur la chaise disponible devant le bureau :

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait avoir des enfants et qu'elle était capable… d'aimer.

Sweets tenta de cacher son air surpris, sans succès apparemment parce qu'Angela s'exclama :

- Je sais ! J'ai réagi de la même façon ! Je me suis dit que je ne devais pas lui montrer ma surprise !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est fantastique ! Et aussi… parce que j'avais peur qu'elle ne se rétracte.

- Elle a dit quoi, exactement ?

Angela raconta en détail la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Brennan. Sweets sourit et hocha la tête.

- C'est évident, Angela, c'est le processus normal. Elle a été blessée. Elle se réconcilie doucement avec l'idée qu'elle a aimé sa famille, malgré la grande souffrance qu'elle a endurée. Lorsqu'elle pourra accepter cette idée, peut-être pourra-t-elle accepter l'idée d'aimer d'autres gens… un enfant par exemple, un mari…

- Sweets ? Est-ce que vous croyez qu'elle m'aime ? Je veux dire… nous sommes amies, mais… elle… est si…

- Froide ?

- Enfin, non, pas avec moi. Mais… je me demande si elle considère les amis comme un nécessaire à la survie, mais qu'elle ne s'attache pas vraiment. Vous savez, peut-être qu'elle le rationnalise du genre : mes amies me procurent la production de sérotonine nécessaire à ma survie et à celle de l'espèce.

- Je ne pense pas Angela. Quand Zack est parti, elle a eu mal. Elle était attachée. Ma théorie, c'est qu'elle camoufle tout sous la science, pour se protéger.

- J'ai pas besoin d'un doctorat en psychologie pour dire ça, ironisa Angela.

Sweets eu un grand sourire :

- Non, mais vous me posez tout de même la question. Ça vous inquiète.

Angela fut agacée, mais ne put s'empêcher de donner raison au psychologue. Elle se passa la remarque qu'elle évitait habituellement Sweets pour éviter ce genre de « révélations » désagréables. Elle adorait Brennan et savait que Brennan l'aimait aussi en retour, mais il fallait avouer que cette dernière était souvent maladroite dans ses relations.

- Vous croyez qu'elle sait que Booth l'aime ? demanda-t-elle enfin.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que Booth l'aime ?

- Sweets…

- Non. Je crois sincèrement qu'à ce niveau, elle est complètement aveugle. Elle a plusieurs talents. Mais celui de discerner les sentiments chez les gens, elle ne le maitrise absolument pas.

- Hum.

Angela et Sweets échangèrent un regard et le silence retomba sur la salle. Angela tourna sa tête vers la fenêtre. Beau paysage, propice à l'amour, belles couleurs, bonne odeur de l'automne… Elle pria mentalement pour que Brennan s'ouvre enfin les yeux.


	5. Panne de courant

Chapitre 5 – Panne de courant

Le Jeffersonian, plongé dans un silence complet, quasiment religieux, était l'hôte d'une seule personne aux heures matinales d'un samedi matin. Temperance Brennan savait que bientôt, les membres de son équipe habituelle la rejoindraient pour continuer l'enquête. Elle s'était entourée d'accros du boulot, sans vraiment le vouloir. Ça lui plaisait bien, elle se sentait moins seule.

Concentrée sur les os du gamin, écoutant le seul bruit qu'elle produisait de par ses gestes minutieux, elle était complètement non-alerte aux bruits environnants.

Booth entra dans la grande salle commune et s'aperçut qu'une seule lumière était allumée. Celle de la plateforme où les os du gamin reposaient. Il reconnut la silhouette du docteur Brennan. Il passa d'abord à son bureau pour déposer son manteau et sa mallette. Il se dirigea ensuite sans bruit vers la plateforme, avec les deux cafés qu'il ramenait d'un Starbuck's Coffe du coin. Il savait que Temperance serait déjà au travail.

Il hésita entre faire sursauter le Dr. Brennan ou la saluer doucement. Il opta pour la deuxième option :

- Bon matin, salua-t-il doucement, dans un presque murmure.

Temperance sursauta, accrochant la caméra amplificatrice qu'elle passait sur les os. Elle le regarda, courroucée d'avoir été surprise dans son travail et fixa les cafés.

- La nourriture est interdite sur la plateforme.

- Ce sont des breuvages. Il y en a un pour vous. Comme vous l'aimez.

Elle soupira et remonta ses lunettes de travail sur son front. Elle fit signe à Booth de sortir de la plateforme et elle le suivit, ils allèrent s'installer dans son bureau à elle.

- Vous avez trouvé des nouvelles choses intéressantes ? demanda Booth.

- Non, résuma platement Bones en portant le café à sa bouche.

Elle prit une gorgée et dit :

- Cette fois, je crois que les tissus adipeux en avaient plus à nous apprendre que les os. Camille a fait plusieurs découvertes sur la peau et dans les organes pouvant nous aider.

Ils discutèrent un peu, retournèrent au travail et les autres membres de l'équipe, plus quelques étudiants zélés qui voulaient s'avancer arrivèrent au début de l'avant-midi. Vers midi, Booth apostropha Brennan.

- Bones ! s'écria-t-il.

Elle releva la tête de son travail.

- Une de vos étudiantes veut nous voir au sous-sol. Elle dit qu'elle a découvert quelque chose.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment, Booth, je suis plutôt occupée…

- Elle avait l'air paniquée…

Elle soupira et s'arracha à son travail, suivit Booth dans l'ascenseur qui menait au sous-sol, là où les os à identifier étaient entreposés.

À peine étaient-ils entrés dans l'ascenseur, que celui-ci bloqua.

- Oh, dit Booth, sceptique.

À l'extérieur du Jeffersonian, les lumières, les ordinateurs, les caméras et tous les éléments électroniques cessèrent de fonctionner. Hodgins releva la tête de son microscope, déçu. Il avançait rapidement, comparativement au reste de l'équipe, grâce aux bestioles retrouvées sur le gamin, et la panne de courant menaçant son titre de « Roi du Labo. »

Les deux associés échangèrent un regard perplexe.

- Booth ? s'enquit Brennan.

- Attendez, il est censé avoir un bouton pour communiquer avec un opérateur en cas de…

- Booth… il n'y a pas d'opérateur.

- Alors… qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Booth se pencha sur le panneau de boutons. Il appuya mécaniquement sur tous les boutons. Aucune réaction.

- On est coincés, Bones.

- Génial, soupira-t-elle en s'accotant contre le mur.

Angela aperçut la plateforme occupée par les étudiants et chercha le Dr. Brennan du regard. Absente. Elle se dit qu'elle était partie avec Booth pour une mission quelconque.

- Bon, on essaye d'ouvrir les portes ? proposa Booth.

- Bonne idée, fit Bones.

Ils se placèrent tous deux en position pour tirer une porte de leur côté. Ils se donnèrent le signal et essayèrent de tirer les portes. Sans succès. Ils essayèrent une deuxième fois, se lançant des regards d'encouragement. En vain.

- Pouf, c'est pas très sécuritaire, admis Booth.

- On peut crier ?

- Essayons.

Ils se mirent alors à taper dans la porte et à crier « Au secours ! » « À l'aide ! ». Le Dr. Brennan finit par crier « Au feu ! ». Booth éclata de rire. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire aussi.

- Eh bien, votre moment pour faire de l'humour est peut-être mal choisi.

- On m'a toujours appris que si je me faisais agresser, j'étais mieux de crier au feu que « au secours ». Apparemment, les gens ont peur d'être agressés, mais n'ont pas peur du feu…

- Si vous êtes agressée, appelez-moi, c'est plus sûr, annonça Booth.

Bones le considéra un moment avec affection et lui sourit.

- Merci, Booth.

Il baissa la tête, gêné et murmura un « C'est naturel ». Ils s'assirent sur le sol ennuyés par la situation. L'ascenseur était étroit, brun, éclairé au néon de la génératrice et puant.

- Bones, demanda Booth au bout d'un moment.

- Hum ?

- Vous étiez fâchée l'autre jour… après notre discussion ?

- Oui. Mais c'était irrationnel, Angela me l'a fait comprendre. Je n'aurais pas dû être fâchée.

Booth la regarda avec étonnement.

- Bones, vous avez le droit d'être fâchée. Il n'y a pas de bonnes ou de mauvaises raisons d'être insultée. On a les réaction qu'on a… c'est tout.

- Je considère que je suis une personne rationnelle, donc je ne devrais pas avoir de réactions irrationnelles.

Booth la considéra un long moment, en silence. Bones laissa échapper un « Quoi ? » mais Booth soutenu son regard silencieux, scrutateur. Il déglutit, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait dire. Un certain malaise s'installa dans le petit espace confiné. Leur regard se prolongea, le malaise s'apaisa, comme s'ils s'étaient soudain apprivoisés.

Il continua à sonder le visage de sa partenaire, sans gêne. Il le connaissait par cœur, mais sentait qu'il avait l'occasion de la regarder pour vrai. Pour une fois, elle était prisonnière et elle n'allait pas s'enfuir, se retourner ou déblatérer une avalanche de mots pour couvrir le silence. Parce qu'il dirigeait la conversation… silencieuse.

Temperance, intimidée par le regard de Booth sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Elle sut qu'il s'en rendit compte parce que ses yeux fixèrent un moment sa poitrine qui se soulevait et s'abaissait plus rapidement. Elle pinça ses lèvres. Elle décodait quelque chose qui l'effrayait dans le regard de Booth.

Du désir.

Il s'approcha lentement. C'était le seul moment, la seule opportunité. Il avait le pouvoir de tout changer… ou de tout gâcher.

- Booth, non, protesta-t-elle en reculant.

Coincée entre le mur et Booth, son bras qu'il venait d'accoter contre la paroi de l'ascenseur. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à deux centimètres l'un de l'autre. Leurs yeux, en confrontation, communiquaient plus d'informations qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu en verbaliser.

Il se pencha, laissa leurs lèvres se frôler un moment, puis déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Temperance. Elle ferma les yeux, attendit un moment et alla chercher à nouveau les lèvres de Booth.

_Mon cœur bat si fort, _pensa-t-elle, _c'est complètement irrationnel._

En fait, elle tremblait.

- Au feu ! AU FEU ! hurla une étudiante.

Les cris retentirent de partout et Angela sortit de son antre en courant.

- Oh mon Dieu !

Elle tira sur l'alarme de feu et entreprit, avec Camille, de faire sortir le nombre restreint d'étudiant et de personnel qui s'était présenté en ce samedi d'automne.

- Sortez calmement ! ordonna Camille.

- Il faut appeler les pompiers ! hurla Angela dans la cohue

- Déjà fait ! fit Sweets en fermant son cellulaire.

- Sweets ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, un samedi ?

- Longue histoire ! L'ambulance s'en vient aussi… c'est la panique dehors, je vais essayer de calmer tout ce monde !

Un feu s'était déclenché dans un des bureaux, dans une poubelle et avait grimpé aux rideaux. _Le bureau du Dr. Brennan, _songea Angela. Elle fronça les sourcils. Si elle était absente, comment un feu de poubelle avait-il pu arriver ?

Rideau, papiers, sofa, tout était en feu et tout se propageait à l'extérieur du bureau à une vitesse alarmante. Angela fut obligée de sortir pour sa propre sécurité, la fumée et la chaleur étant trop envahissantes. Heureusement, peu de matière étaient inflammables à l'intérieur du Jeffersonian, à l'exception de l'intérieur des bureaux. Elle savait que si les pompiers arrivaient assez vite, ils limiteraient les dégâts.

Booth et Brennan sursautèrent en entendant l'alarme. Ils échangèrent un regard paniqué. Ils se relevèrent et commencèrent à taper dans la porte, en hurlant à l'aide.

L'extérieur du Jeffersonian était un lieu de chaos et de crise. Les quatre étudiants, les huit membres du personnel plus Camille, Angela, Sweets et Hodgins arrivaient à faire un vacarme d'enfer. Une femme était en proie à une attaque de panique, deux pleuraient et plusieurs téléphonaient à leurs proches pour se lamenter.

Les pompiers arrivèrent rapidement et installèrent un périmètre de sécurité, repoussant la foule vers l'extérieur. L'ambulance et les policiers ne tardèrent pas, sommant la foule de ne pas bouger, il fallait examiner tout le monde, personne ne devait partir.

Puis, quelqu'un poussa un cri d'horreur :

- Où sont le Dr. Brennan et l'agent spécial ? demanda une étudiante en sueur, paniquée.

- Partis, ma belle, ils sont en mission, répondit Angela.

- Non ! Ils ont prit l'ascenseur tout à l'heure ! dit-elle, éclatant en sanglots.

Angela se tourna vers l'institut, son cœur figé, le corps en proie à une détresse paralysante.

- Tempe, souffla-t-elle tandis que Sweets qui avait entendu allait avertir les pompiers.

La porte de l'ascenseur était rendue trop chaude pour qu'ils puissent taper dedans. Temperance et Booth soufflaient, étouffaient, suffoquaient. Booth enleva son veston, puis sa chemise. Bientôt, Temperance fit de même, aucun d'eux n'était prêt à conserver sa pudeur au risque de mourir de chaleur.

- Booth, on va mourir, murmura Bones, la gorge en feu.

L'homme se tourna vers elle. Les cheveux collés, le corps perlé de sueur, les yeux fatigués, étourdis, elle était toujours belle. Il posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Alors, je t'aime, Temperance.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle réponde. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, elle éclata silencieusement en sanglot, la gorge trop irritée pour que quelque son puisse sortir. Ils se glissèrent au sol et s'évanouirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

***

Je suis obligée d'admettre que ce dernier passage est ma foi... euh, comment définir ? OK C'EST CHEEZY. Mais, écoutez, c'est ce qu'on attend des fanfictions (entre autres). À la télé, ça leur prend 10000 ans avant qu'il n'arrive enfin quelque chose de croustillant !

Restez pour la suite, plus plus plus à venir ! Encore tout plein de chapitres ! 17 en tout je crois bien !


	6. L'enfer

Merci pour les commentaires. Continuez à m'en laisser. J'ai eu plus d'un millier de visiteurs ! Mais... que 13 petites reviews :(

Chapitre 6/17

Chapitre 6 – L'enfer

- Elle est encore en dedans ! hurlait Angela, le visage barbouillé de larmes.

Deux policiers la retenaient pour l'empêcher de retourner dans les flammes et tentaient de la raisonner, mais elle frôlait la crise d'hystérie.

- Je crois qu'on va devoir la maîtriser, souffla le premier au deuxième.

- Laissez tomber, interrompit le Dr. Saroyan.

Elle saisit tout simplement Angela et la serra dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Elle tenta de chasser l'image d'Angela en arrêt physique sur le sol, dans toute sa détresse.

Un pompier avait repéré la porte d'ascenseur. Ils durent se mettre quatre sur la porte pour l'ouvrir finalement et placèrent une barre de métal qui retenait les portes. L'ascenseur avait eu le temps de descendre un peu et donc, Brennan et Booth étaient à un niveau assez bas. Mais ils n'étaient pas inaccessibles.

Les pompiers ne pourraient pas rester éternellement dans cet enfer non plus. Il fallait faire vite. Un premier pompier se glissa dans l'ascenseur. Il souleva Brennan aussi facilement qu'il aurait soulevé une plume. Ils durent faire attention pour la hisser doucement : sa peau nue risquait grandement d'être brulée par les parois de l'ascenseur. Un deuxième pompier l'extirpa de l'ascenseur et se dirigea vers la sortie. Les trois autres pompiers s'occupèrent de Booth.

Enfin, les pompiers entrés à l'intérieur sortirent du Jeffersonian. Avec deux corps inanimés. Angela dut s'asseoir pour tenter de se calmer. Elle était pâle, étourdie, supportée par Camille et Hodgins qui lui serraient la main ou lui frottaient le dos pour la réconforter.

- Ça va, souffla Hodgins, ils les ont sortis.

- Est-ce qu'ils sont vivants ? demanda Angela

Camille et Hodgins se regardèrent. Ils appréhendaient eux-mêmes la réponse que Sweets était allé chercher, sans broncher. Pour une fois, il était utile et étonnant. Peut-être que sa condition de psychologue l'outillait pour faire face à ce genre de stress ou de drame humain. Ou peut-être était-il plus robuste qu'il ne paraissait.

Il revint après quelques minutes.

- Ils sont vivants, annonça-t-il. Mais ils ont quelques plaies. Ils ont des brûlures. Apparemment, les portes de l'ascenseur sont devenues brûlantes. Ils ont enlevé leur chemise, ils ont du suffoquer.

- Je veux aller à l'hôpital, annonça Angela.

- De toute façon, vous en avez besoin pour vous, annonça Camille.

_L'enfer. Ce doit être ça._

C'est ce que Temperance avait pensé avant de perdre de conscience. La chaleur, la suffocation, la boîte d'ascenseur qui devenait un cercueil, la douleur. Et pourtant, elle avait aussi ressentit quelque chose d'extrêmement contradictoire, accompagné d'une grande tristesse de perdre ce qu'elle avait gagné.

Contradictoire ? Oui, avec la peur et la mort, elle avait ressentit… quelque chose d'indescriptible quand Booth avait soufflé ces quelques mots. _Je t'aime_. Elle n'osait pas y croire.

_Une deuxième chance_, avait-elle supplié mentalement. Parlait-elle à Dieu ? Certainement pas. Juste une pensée qui l'avait traversée.

Doucement, elle sentit sa conscience revenir. Elle perçut des bruits. Elle sentit l'air contre sa peau. Elle huma des odeurs, sentit son cœur battre.

_Je suis en vie._

Elle bougea doucement les doigts. Parmi les sensations qui revenaient, la douleur. Une douleur vive traversait une partie de son bras, son visage, sa hanche et son abdomen. Elle visa juste en se disant que c'étaient des brûlures. Elle reconnu des voix. Angela, Hodgins.

- Elle se réveille.

Les voix étaient lointaines. Elle se sentait faible, paralysée, lourde. Elle tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, confuse. Ses paupières s'entrouvrirent et se refermèrent. La lumière l'aveuglait.

- Ma chérie ? Tu m'entends ?

Elle essaya de parler, mais elle ne réussit pas.

- Angela, elle est intubée. Elle ne peut pas parler.

Un tube la dérangeait effectivement au niveau de sa gorge et de sa bouche. Elle reprit pleinement conscience et ouvrit lentement les yeux, tentant de discerner ce qui l'entourait. Elle commença à s'étouffer, dérangée par le tube. Un infirmier se dépêcha à l'en libérer. Elle avait retrouvé pleine autonomie respiratoire.

- Booth ? demanda-t-elle faiblement.

- Il va bien ! Il est déjà réveillé et quasiment en forme. Il donne du fil à retordre aux médecins, il a essayé de s'enfuir de son lit pour venir te voir. Tu aurais dû le voir ! commenta Angela en souriant.

- Ils l'ont mis sous sédatif, expliqua Hodgins en riant.

- Pauvre Booth, souffla Temperance en souriant.

Angela passa sa main dans les cheveux de son amie :

- Toi, comment tu vas ? J'ai eu la frousse de ma vie…

- J'ai mal, avoua-t-elle, j'ai eu peur aussi. J'ai bien cru que j'allais y passer… avec Booth.

Angela posa un baiser sur son front, rassurée.

- Tout va bien maintenant.

Elle lui serra la main et lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Brennan soutenu son regard un moment et ouvrit la bouche, pour annoncer quelque chose, mais hésita et baissa les yeux. Angela fronça les sourcils :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce que tu allais dire ?

Brennan secoua la tête. _Booth et moi, on s'est embrassés_, voilà ce qu'elle allait dire. Mais, elle n'avait pas d'explications logiques pour ce comportement. Elle avait toujours une explication logique. Pas cette fois.

Elle aurait pu le mettre sur le compte de l'attirance et de la promiscuité dans l'ascenseur. Pourtant, elle sentait que c'était un mensonge d'expliquer l'événement de cette façon. Elle décida donc de se taire, pour éviter d'avoir à se justifier.

Brennan ferma les yeux, épuisée par cette courte période d'éveil et sombra doucement dans un sommeil léger, entendant Angela et Hodgins parler à son chevet. Bientôt, une nouvelle voix s'ajouta à la conversation :

- Dr. Brennan est réveillée ?

- Elle s'est rendormie, je crois.

Brennan rouvrit lentement les yeux. C'était un médecin aux cheveux grisonnants qui parlait. Il lui sourit.

- Bonjour, Dr. Brennan. Je suis le Dr. Peterson. Je suis votre médecin jusqu'à la sortie de l'hôpital.

- Quelle est votre formation ? demanda-t-elle naturellement.

Celui-ci lui étala ses compétences sans broncher et lui offrit un nouveau sourire. Elle fit une moue d'appréciation et hocha la tête.

- Dr. Brennan, je dois vous mettre au courant de votre état. Vous avez cinq sites de brûlures répertoriées sur le corps, quatre brûlures au premier degré (vous avez beaucoup de chance), mais une plus grave. C'est celle sur votre hanche.

- Elle est effectivement plus douloureuse que les autres. Je soupçonne une brûlure au troisième degré.

- En effet. Elle fait 7 centimètres de hauteur et 3 centimètres de largeur. Vous allez avoir une marque.

- Oh. Ok.

- De plus, vous avez manqué d'oxygène au cerveau pendant plusieurs minutes.

- Est-ce que je vais perdre des facultés cognitives !?

Angela eut un air surpris : pour elle, l'annonce d'une marque permanente sur son corps aurait suscité beaucoup plus de désarroi.

- Euh, ce serait étonnant. Ce n'est pas commun chez les adultes, ce serait plus dangereux chez un enfant. Lorsqu'on vous a trouvé, vous ne respiriez plus depuis un moment. Mais la réanimation s'est faite très rapidement.

- Alors, faites un IRM ! Écoutez Docteur, c'est très important pour moi ! Mes facultés me permettent de gagner ma vie. Je veux absolument savoir maintenant si j'ai des parties du cerveau endommagées !

Hodgins et Angela échangèrent un regard complice. D'après eux, Bones était intacte dans toute son intégrité. Elle avait des réactions dignes d'elle-même. Angela sourit en pensant qu'ils pourraient cependant détecter une faille dans le système limbique : Temperance Brennan avait des réactions émotionnelles peu normales.

La machine d'imagerie à résonnance magnétique n'était pas disponible avant quatre jours. Le docteur lui annonça de toute façon qu'ils ne lui auraient pas donné son congé avant, histoire de vérifier la guérison des blessures. Brennan et Booth n'eurent pas l'occasion de se voir pendant les deux premiers jours. Booth était plus sévèrement brûlé au niveau du torse et les doses de morphine et de codéines qui lui injectaient le rendaient complètement amorphe. Au moins, cela facilitait le travail des infirmières et des médecins qui devaient gérer ses demandes incessantes de voir Bones.

Celle-ci demandait aussi de voir Booth, mais étrangement, tout le monde lui répondait qu'elle était mieux de se reposer. Elle hésita entre se fâcher, crier qu'il était normal qu'elle souhaite voir celui avait qui elle avait failli mourir ou se faufiler en douce quand Camille, Sweets, Hodgins et Angela seraient tranquillement rentrés chez eux. Elle opta pour la deuxième option.

La troisième nuit, elle attendit que tout soit silencieux pour enlever son soluté et sortir de la chambre. Elle était en jaquette d'hôpital. Elle se glissa doucement dans les corridors, cherchant la chambre de Booth. Elle la trouva rapidement et y entra en silence. Elle s'assit sur le lit. Il avait effectivement un large éventail de pansements sur la poitrine et la dose de morphine inscrite sur son suivi de médicaments était élevée.

Il ouvrit les yeux, sentant une présence. Il sourit en reconnaissant Bones.

- Ils m'ont dit que j'étais en trop mauvais état pour m'occuper de vous, souffla-t-il en souriant. Je croyais que vous étiez morte et qu'ils ne voulaient pas me le dire.

- Booth. Je suis plus forte qu'une cabine d'ascenseur enflammée, dit-elle ironiquement.

- Je sais, dit-il.

- Vous aussi d'ailleurs, constata-t-elle.

Ils sourirent. Ce n'était pas le moment d'engendrer une conversation sérieuse, mais ils avaient besoin d'être ensemble, après avoir survécu à l'incendie.

Elle s'étendit à côté de lui, prenant soin de ne pas toucher à ses plaies. Il passa un bras autour d'elle et ils s'endormirent côte à côte.

- Est-ce que j'ai manqué un épisode ? Ou bien, le Dr. Brennan et l'agent Booth dorment ensembles ? Dans un lit d'hôpital ?

C'est la voix incrédule du Dr. Saroyan qui éveilla les deux partenaires. Brennan grimaça en sentant la douleur qui montait. Elle lâchait un « Aïe » qui attira la sympathie de Camille.

- Dr. Brennan, vous êtes brûlée au troisième degré. Vous avez débranché votre soluté.

- Et c'est l'heure du IRM, annonça le Dr. Peterson, un brin irrité de retrouver sa patiente sans soluté dans la chambre d'un autre patient. Veuillez me suivre, je vous prie.

Derrière la vitre qui permettait de voir la progression de l'imagerie, Camille et Angela furent admises, avec trois docteurs qui s'occupaient de la procédure. Ils placèrent Bones sur une planche coulissante. Elle serait glissée jusqu'à l'intérieur de la machine qui prendrait des photos de son cerveau. Dans un petit espace exigu.

La procédure débuta.

- Vous savez que j'ai retrouvé le Dr. Brennan ce matin dans le lit de Booth ? demanda Camille à Angela.

_- Retrouvé_ ? On dirait que vous parler d'enfants !

- Mais, ça ne vous choque pas ? insista Camille, Ou bien, ça ne vous excite pas ? D'habitude vous êtes folle de joie à l'idée de potiner ou je ne sais quoi ?

- Dr. Saroyan, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je crois que les circonstances exceptionnelles permettent d'expliquer pourquoi ils se sont retrouvés ensemble. D'ailleurs, je ne vois pas pourquoi ils n'avaient pas le droit de se voir…

- Parce que Booth est plus mal en point qu'on a pu le laisser croire à Brennan, souffla Camille.

- S'il-vous-plaît, demanda un des techniciens qui essayait de se concentrer sur l'IRM.

Les images défilaient devant Camille et Angela mais n'évoquaient pas grand-chose, n'étant pas des spécialistes du cerveau des vivants. Soudain, une sonnerie intermittente émise par l'ordinateur qui surveillait les fonctions vitales de la patiente firent sursauter les docteurs et techniciens.

- Son cœur s'emballe !

- Dr. Brennan, est-ce que ça va ? demanda un des médecins en appuyant sur le bouton de l'intercom qui reliait la patiente aux docteurs.

_- Ça va, _haleta-t-elle au travers de l'intercom_, je crois que c'est de l'angoisse. _

Les médecins échangèrent un regard soucieux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda Angela.

- C'est probablement une petite crise de panique, répondit le Dr. Peterson. Arrêtez la procédure et faites la sortir de la machine.

Il se tourna vers Cam et Angela.

- Dès que la procédure est arrêtée, j'aimerais que vous ailliez la voir. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de lui faire passer ce test… elle vient d'être traumatisée par un ascenseur. La machine à IRM doit lui rappeler ces événements.

Elles s'exécutèrent dès que Brennan fut sortie de la machine. Elles accoururent vers elle pour la rassurer. Elle était blanche, tremblante, haletante et elle transpirait beaucoup.

- Je crois que j'ai peur, souffla-t-elle.

Angela la serra dans ses bras et lui demanda :

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt ?

- Je ne voulais pas… renforcer ma peur. Je voulais l'affronter.

- Ma chérie, laisse-toi du temps.

Tandis que Brennan retrouvait son calme, Angela lui flattait les cheveux. Bones fixa le vide un moment, décidée à ne pas laisser prendre la peur le dessus.


	7. Craquée

Wahou ! Merci pour les commentaires, je suis vraiment contente :) ! C'est super agréable !! Continuez à m'en laisser !

Dans ce chapitre et les suivants, je dépeins peut-être une "Bones" un peu plus émotive et moins rationnelle, donc, ne vous surprenez pas. Je vous laisse juger par vous-même.

Chapitre 7 - Craquée

- Donc, récapitula le chef de police chargé de l'enquête, nous savons que l'incendie était d'origine criminelle et qu'il a été déclenché de l'intérieur. Nous supposons également que celui qui a déclenché l'incendie est le même que celui qui a tué Garry O'Sullivan par le message qu'il a laissé sur les murs à l'intérieur. Cette personne est probablement celui qui s'est fait passé pour l'étudiante du Dr. Brennan et qui aurait aussi provoqué la panne de courant et fait bloquer l'ascenseur alors que Booth et Brennan étaient à l'intérieur. Ce serait donc une personne de sexe féminin.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'incendie et aucune personne du Jeffersonian n'était admise à participer à l'enquête autre comme témoin. L'incendie aurait été déclenché par une femme, mais les souvenirs de Booth s'étaient effrités après l'accident. Il n'arrivait pas à décrire l'étudiante paniquée qui lui avait demandé de venir au sous-sol avec le Dr. Brennan. Il ne se souvenait plus des mots exacts. Mais après avoir interrogé tous les gens présents cette journée-là, l'inspecteur savait que personne ne leur avait demandé de descendre.

Enfin, aucun membre du personnel. Aucune étudiante. Cette fausse étudiante-là, évaluée entre 20 et 30 ans était responsable du meurtre, des menaces, de l'incendie. Elle avait laissé sur les murs du Jeffersonian sa propre phrase : « _Payez au suivant_ ». Heureusement, les dégâts au niveau des corps entretenus au Jeffersonian étaient limités. La façon dont elle avait réussi à entrer sans être vue et à sortir sans périr dans les flammes restait un mystère.

Le Jeffersonian ne serait pas rénové avant un bon moment. Le temps d'assembler tous les indices. Plusieurs membres du personnel étaient tristes de voir leur travail perdu, envolé ou tout à recommencer. Temperance, elle, se voyait désemparée de ne pas pouvoir travailler. Elle insistait auprès de Camille afin qu'un stand temporaire d'anthropologie judiciaire soit installé dans un autre laboratoire quelconque. Celle-ci lui répondait : « Prenez du temps pour vous et allez consulter. »

Aller consulter. Camille l'avait obligé à suivre des séances avec Sweets. À cause du traumatisme possible qui pouvait découler de l'incident. Enfin, elle l'obligeait elle et Booth, séparément, et leur avait dit : « Obligatoire, jusqu'à ce que Sweets décide du contraire. »

Booth, conciliant et déjà habitué à Sweets à cause de son coma, coopérait. En deux séances, il avait dit beaucoup, et Sweets le laisserait probablement libre de revenir ou non dans peu de temps.

Temperance, bornée et insatisfaite n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot en trois séances. Elle refusait de croire aux vertus de la thérapie, contestant les théories psychologiques en tout genre et de plus, l'âge de Sweets la rebutait. Vingt-quatre ans. C'était un bébé.

Et Sweets lui avait simplement dit :

« Considérez ceci. Soit vous continuez à perdre une heure de votre temps à chaque séance et ce, de façon éternelle. Soit vous coopérez, vous mettez cette heure à profit et on termine les séances plus rapidement. Réfléchissez bien. La deuxième option est plus logique. »

Puisque Camille l'emmenait de force à chaque séance au bureau loué dans un immeuble industriel, elle se retrouvait à perdre une heure chaque fois. Sweets restait patient. Il savait que l'argument de la logique la travaillait et viendrait à bout d'elle.

Effectivement, lors de la quatrième séance, elle décida de parler.

- Ok, je vais parler, dit-elle.

- Bien, répondit Sweets.

- Seulement parce que je suis obligée. Et j'espère que vous allez me laisser partir après.

- Nous verrons.

Elle baissa les yeux et réfléchit un moment à ce qu'elle allait dire. Il lui avait dit : « Vous pouvez parler de ce que vous voulez. Peu importe. »

Elle ouvrit enfin la bouche :

- Quand j'avais douze ans, j'ai été agressée.

Sweets tenta de cacher sa surprise. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle sorte des histoires sans profondeur pour s'en tirer.

- Agressée comment ? demanda-t-il.

- Sexuellement. Mon agresseur avait quinze ans. Il m'a déshabillée. Mais il n'a pas réussi à faire plus, parce que je l'ai mordu profondément dans le cou et j'ai réussi à m'enfuir. J'ai porté plainte et il a été placé en centre pour jeunes délinquants. C'est grâce à la morsure au cou qu'ils ont réussi à prouver sa culpabilité. Et des marques que j'avais sur moi.

Sweets laissa un silence, attendant qu'elle approfondisse l'histoire.

- Est-ce que c'est ce genre de choses qu'on raconte en thérapie ? demanda-t-elle.

- Tout à fait, la rassura Sweets.

En fait, il s'attendait à ce qu'elle parle de l'incendie. Mais si elle avait décidé de parler de cette portion de sa vie, c'est qu'elle en avait besoin. Et c'était assez révélateur. Elle n'approfondi pas son histoire, Sweets posa donc des questions :

- Connaissiez-vous votre agresseur ?

- Oui, dit-elle. C'était « mon petit copain ». Enfin, comme on l'entend quand on a douze ans. Je ne voulais pas avoir de relations sexuelles avec lui, il a été trop insistant, nous nous sommes battus. J'ai failli perdre par contre. Je n'ai plus eu de petits copains pendant un très long moment après.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je me disais qu'ils allaient faire la même chose. J'ai suivi des cours d'arts martiaux par contre. J'ai maintenant trois ceintures noires.

Elle développa un moment sur l'événement, puis Sweets lui demanda :

- Pourquoi avez-vous décidé de me parler de ça, aujourd'hui ?

Elle eut une hésitation et répliqua :

- Vous êtes tenu par le secret professionnel, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr.

- Ce qui signifie que vous ne raconterez même pas mon histoire en modifiant mon nom ?

- C'est promis.

Elle hocha la tête et dit :

- Parce que Booth m'a embrassé, lorsqu'on était dans l'ascenseur.

- Alors que le feu était pris ?

- Non. Avant.

- Ok. Et ?

- Et… j'ai eu peur.

Elle laissa la phrase retomber, consciente de la portée de ses propos. Elle avait peur d'une personne en qui elle portait une confiance infinie.

- Je n'ai jamais peur. Mais là, j'ai eu peur. Je me sentais… euh, je ne croyais pas que j'aurais pu avoir peur en présence de Booth… et en fait, je ne pensais pas que Booth pourrait me faire peur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Ça ne me fait pas ça, habituellement. Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai ressenti ça avec Booth.

Sweets ne dit rien, la laissant porter sa réflexion. Elle mordilla sa joue.

- C'est peut-être parce que je n'avais pas de porte de sortie. C'est peut-être parce que… je lui fais confiance. Et que… j'ai eu peur d'avoir eu tort de lui faire confiance.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement dans l'ascenseur ?

- On s'est embrassés.

_- On_ ?

- Oui. Je veux dire… Sur le coup, je lui ai dit non. Mais… il m'a embrassé quand même… et je l'ai embrassé par la suite… et bon… ça a duré quelques instants.

- Vous lui avez dit non ?

Les réflexions de Brennan s'intensifiaient. Elle n'avait pas d'explications à sa réaction de peur, donc elle réfléchissait. Elle aurait voulu tout expliquer, tout contrôler. En fait, à ce moment-là, dans l'ascenseur, elle se rappelait combien elle avait aimé son petit ami de l'époque (parce qu'à douze ans, elle croyait encore que l'amour existait). Toute la confiance aveugle qu'elle accordait à Booth lui rappelait un peu ce que les gens normaux appelaient « l'amour ». Le fait qu'il ait traversé la frontière dans des circonstances où elle ne pouvait pas fuir et le regard qu'il lui avait lancé l'avaient apeurée.

Elle commença à se sentir fébrile et émotive. Elle fronça les sourcils et se racla la gorge.

- Puis-je partir ? Je vais revenir jeudi, dit-elle.

Il comprit et hocha la tête, mais elle n'avait pas attendu sa réponse, elle était déjà debout, prête à sortir de la salle.

Elle sortit sans prendre la peine de fermer la porte, évita l'ascenseur et descendit les huit étages dans les escaliers, ses talons claquant dans les marches et marcha rapidement jusqu'à son auto.

Elle démarra, agrippa fermement le volant en cuir, se mordant les lèvres. Les émotions se bousculaient en elle et plus elle essayait de comprendre, d'expliquer, de décortiquer, plus elle se sentait triste. Toute personne normale aurait accepté cet état d'esprit dans les circonstances immédiates. Mais Brennan aimait se dire forte et sans faiblesses. Elle n'acceptait pas les larmes sauf dans les moments de stress intense… comme lorsqu'elle se faisait attaquer par un scalpel par un docteur fou.

Elle chercha intérieurement quelque chose qui pourrait la calmer. _Angela_, songea-t-elle.

Mécaniquement, elle conduit jusque chez Angela, tentant de bloquer tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, focusant sur son amie qui habituellement arrivait à lui changer les idées. Elle sortit de sa voiture, toujours en se mordillant l'intérieur de la joue, toujours fébrile et appuya sur la sonnette.

Angela ouvrit la porte, intriguée, puis offrit un grand sourire à son amie.

- Bren ! Ça va ? Oh… es-tu blessée ? Entre !

Elle fit entrer Brennan en panique et lui tendit un mouchoir. Brennan ne comprit pas, mais elle réalisa que le goût du sang avait empli sa bouche. Elle toucha la commissure de ses lèvres et vit sur ses doigts un peu de sang.

- Oh ça va, dit-elle, je me suis mordu. Je…

- Tu sembles agitée, ma chérie, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Les sourcils de Temperance se froncèrent et elle grimaça. Elle ne put empêcher les larmes de couler. Angela lui ouvrit grand ses bras et la serra fort contre elle. Temperance éclata en sanglots et Angela du la retenir, la diriger vers le salon et l'asseoir sur un sofa. Son corps l'avait lâché. Elle pleura pendant un bon moment dans les bras d'Angela qui la berçait et qui ne disait rien, laissant les larmes passer. Elle finit par s'endormir et Angela l'étendit.

Quand Temperance s'éveilla, la nuit était tombée. Devant elle, une tasse était posée. Elle remarqua qu'Angela s'était endormie sur un divan du salon, tout près d'elle. Elle se leva, tentant de s'en aller en silence.

- Tu penses t'en aller ? souffla Angela visiblement fatiguée, mais réveillée.

Elle ouvrit une lampe qui diffusait une lumière tamisée. Temperance baissa le visage.

- Viens t'asseoir s'il-te-plaît. Dis-moi.

Temperance obéit et elle chuchota :

- Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai eu Angela, j'étais juste… triste.

- C'est compréhensible tu sais… le stress, les questions… des événements comme ça, ça ne nous laisse pas neutre.

- Moi si, habituellement.

- Même pas toi, Temperance. Tu es une femme forte et intelligente. Mais tu es humaine. Tu ne peux pas tout expliquer.

Il y eut un moment de silence et Angela chuchota :

- Tu as le droit d'avoir mal, même quand il n'y a aucune raison.

Temperance eu une forte envie de répliquer : « C'est irrationnel » mais elle se retint. Elle hocha la tête.

- Dors ici, Tempe. Viens, il y a assez de place dans mon lit, on va être mieux.

Elles se dirigèrent vers la chambre et Angela passa un pyjama à Brennan. Angela sourit.

- Ça me fait penser à mon adolescence.

- Pourquoi ?

- Les soirées de filles et tout…

- Les quoi ?

- Oh ma chérie ! Ne me dit pas que tu n'as jamais assisté à une soirée de filles ! Avec les films, les bonbons, les masques de beauté, les potins et la fin de la soirée, tout le monde dans la même pièce à parler jusqu'aux petites heures du matin !

- Euh, je n'ai jamais participé à ce genre de rituels.

_- Rituels_… Brennan ! C'est la prochaine activité qu'on fait ensemble alors.

- Très bien.

Elles se glissèrent dans le lit en silence et Angela finit par chuchoter :

- Je suis contente que tu sois venue me voir, ma chérie.

Bones ne répondit rien, mais regarda son amie. Peut-être qu'avec le temps, elle finirait par aimer les interactions sociales en général, comme elle aimait celles qu'elle avait avec Angela. Elles s'endormirent rapidement, heureuses de partager une amitié aussi spéciale.


	8. L'attente

Chapitre 8 – L'attente

Le mois de novembre avait ramené un peu de paix et de joie dans l'équipe. Booth et Brennan n'évitaient plus les ascenseurs et tout le monde avait fini par apprécier la période de congé forcée. Toute l'équipe s'était préparée pour la fin de semaine à New York, annoncée par Camille au mois de septembre. Bagages en main, ils attendaient tranquillement à l'aéroport.

Curieusement, ils se portaient bien sans les cadavres et les meurtres insolites. Ils se voyaient souvent, riaient ensemble et faisaient toutes sortes de sorties. Le drame s'était transformé en période où ils avaient pu créer de nouveaux liens, autres que ceux qui les reliaient professionnellement.

- Bon, annonça Camille, ils vont nous faire grimper à bord de l'avion dans quelques minutes. J'espère que tout le monde va bien se comporter à New York, nous sommes très attendus. J'espère que tout le monde a emmené ses plus beaux vêtements pour la soirée de samedi.

- Dr. Saroyan, nous sommes adultes, je vous rappelle, annonça Angela contrariée.

- C'est important, Mlle. Montenegro. Les gens vont nous regarder, ils vont se rappeler de nous. C'est l'occasion aussi de trouver des partenaires, de faire de nouvelles alliances avec des gens qui pourraient nous être très utiles dans le futur.

- Ok, ça va, soupira Angela, je suis artiste moi, la violence c'est pas trop mon truc. Je vois pas pourquoi nous avons été obligés. Il y a tout plein de gens qui travaillent au Jeffersonian.

- C'est parce que nous sommes les meilleurs Angela, expliqua Bones.

Tout le monde se permit de rire parce que Bones avait lancé cette dernière phrase de façon très sérieuse, comme une évidence. Personne ne se le serait permis, sauf elle. Pas par vantardise, mais par soucis de dire la vérité.

- N'oubliez pas, ajouta Camille, après la fin de semaine, le Jeffersonian va être rouvert. Nous pourrons y retourner. Nous _devrons_ y retourner.

Un silence gênant aurait pu s'installer si leur vol n'avait pas été annoncé. Ils se dirigèrent avec enthousiasme vers la porte indiquée.

Le voyage en avion se déroula bien (et surtout, très rapidement) et leur arrivée à l'hôtel également. Ils furent enchantés du luxe qui les attendait pour la fin de semaine. L'hôtel où se déroulait la conférence et où ils allaient dormir était spacieux, luxueux et apparemment bien en moyen. Il recevait également des gens bien en moyens. On pouvait le constater par les costumes des gens, les bars immaculés plaqués or, les grandes statues. Ils avaient la chance d'être présent sur le bras du Jeffersonian.

- Hourra ! souffla Hodgins amusé.

- Alors, ça en valait la peine, n'est-ce pas ? fit Camille avec fierté.

Ils allèrent visiter leurs chambres, grandes, avec plusieurs pièces, de grands lits et des planchers reluisants. Ils s'installèrent, tous enthousiastes.

Puis, ils allèrent inévitablement assister à la conférence. C'était le vendredi, ils en avaient jusqu'au dimanche. Bones avait été invitée à donner sa conférence après l'introduction, puisqu'elle parlait de la violence selon la perspective anthropologique. Elle monta sur le podium non sans nervosité, mais fit son exposé avec brillo et sentit qu'elle capta l'attention des gens. Elle expliqua entre autres la fonction adaptative de la violence, la dysfonction de la violence qui permettait d'expliquer les crimes gratuits et la violence à travers l'histoire. Son exposé piqua la curiosité d'un certain Dr. Gregory House qui ne se gêna pas pour lui poser des questions pointues auxquelles elle put répondre sans défaut.

Au cours du souper, ce dernier vient se présenter à leur table.

- Bonjour, dit-il.

Les gens autour de la table se tournèrent vers l'homme grisonnant supporté par une cane, aux yeux bleus perçants. Il était impeccable, si ce n'était que de sa barbe naissante.

Le Dr. Brennan se leva et le salua. Elle lui tendit la main et il la serra.

- Bonjour, répondit-elle sous les yeux de ses camarades qui attendaient l'interaction, vous êtes Dr. House, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de votre travail, avoua-t-elle. On dit que vous êtes le meilleur diagnosticien des États-Unis.

- C'est ce qu'on dit. Vous êtes plutôt célèbre vous-même, Dr. Brennan, dit-il.

- En effet.

- J'ai beaucoup aimé votre exposé, avoua-t-il, et mes compliments sont rares.

- C'est ce qu'on raconte.

- Mais je suis venu vous parler de tout autre chose.

Elle l'invita à parler avec son regard.

- Je crois que vous souffrez d'une infection.

Booth se leva brusquement, croyant qu'il essayait d'insulter Bones et une femme qui surveillait l'interaction depuis un moment s'interposa.

- House ! Pardon, Dr. Brennan, je suis le Dr. Cuddy. J'espère que House ne vous…

- Je crois qu'il ne se mêle pas de ses affaires, en effet, dit Booth.

- Booth, ça va. Non, ce n'est pas grave. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça, Dr. House ?

Il sourit malicieusement à la femme qui avait tenté de s'interposer et celle-ci roula les yeux au ciel.

- Vous aviez tendance à vous grattez discrètement la hanche pendant l'exposé. Je soupçonne une blessure. Les perles de sueur m'indiquent également une température élevée, puisque vous n'étiez visiblement pas stressée par l'exposé.

Le Dr. Brennan fronça les sourcils et baissa le regard vers sa hanche sans soulever sa chemise, sachant très bien que sa brûlure s'y trouvait. Elle s'était effectivement sentie un peu fiévreuse pendant la journée.

- Puis-je voir ? demanda-t-il.

Puisque tous les gens dans la salle étaient bruyants, occupés, debout ou assis et que personne ne s'intéressaient à eux, concentrés sur leur repas, elle osa lever sa chemise pour découvrir sa hanche. Dr. House regarda la plaie un moment et sortit sa tablette de prescription.

- Que vous est-il arrivé ?

- J'ai été… prise dans un incendie. Mais vous devez le savoir, l'événement a été couvert par les médias.

Il sourit pour acquiescer à la dernière affirmation et tendit un papier.

- Vous auriez du vous faire soigner ailleurs. Votre plaie n'est pas guérie. Désinfectez-la et prenez ces antibiotiques.

Sur ce, il s'éloigna, suivi du Dr. Cuddy. Brennan et Booth se rassirent à table.

- Il est aussi désagréable qu'on le raconte, souffla Angela.

- Désagréable ? questionna Bones, Au contraire. Il vient de m'éviter beaucoup de tracas. C'est un homme bien.

- Il manque définitivement de tact et de manières ! s'exclama Booth.

- Et alors ?

Hodgins, Camille et Angela ne purent s'empêcher de sourire. Évidemment, Bones manquait aussi de tact. Donc, elle ne voyait pas le problème dans le comportement du Dr. House qui lui avait demandé de lever sa chemise en plein milieu d'un hôtel où des invités de classes prenaient un repas.

Le soir, alors que tous s'apprêtaient à dormir, Angela fit irruption dans la chambre de Temperance.

- Ma chérie, on sort ce soir !

- Ohh, non. Angela, la dernière fois, on a trouvé un cadavre dans un mur et on a été aspergé d'amphétamine.

- Mhh, ça n'arrivera pas deux fois alors. Allez, on est à New York ! New York un vendredi soir ! Il faut absolument sortir dans un club.

Temperance lui envoya un air désapprobateur en guise de « non » et retourna aux papiers qu'elle avait étendus sur la table. Elle étudiait les documents remis pour les conférences de la fin de semaine.

- C'est une blague, tu ne vas pas lire _ça_ ! C'est ce qu'on va entendre toute la fin de semaine !

Au souvenir de sa première et dernière fois en club, Brennan ne put s'empêcher de sourire. L'effet des amphétamines avait été agréable un moment et dévastateur le lendemain. Pourtant, elle avait aimé le début de la soirée, avant d'avoir une altercation avec des afro-américains parce qu'elle essayait d'expliquer que la musique était « tribale ».

- Alleez ! invita Angela en étirant sa demande et en souriant. Je vois que tu en crèves d'envie ! Ça va être amusant ! New York !!

- Ok, accepta Brennan, mais cette fois, je ne dis rien. Je ne veux pas que la soirée se termine de la même façon.

- Hourra ! se réjouit Angela.

Elles s'habillèrent en conséquence et sortirent de l'hôtel. Angela ne put s'empêcher de glousser :

- T'as vu comment le personnel nous a regardés ? Oh là là ! Ils ne sont pas habitués de voir des jeunes demoiselles habillées de cette façon.

- C'est pas bien ?

- Au contraire, on est très jolies !

Angela siffla un taxi et elles entrèrent à l'intérieur. Angela demanda : « Le club le plus branché dans le coin. » Le chauffeur hocha la tête et sourit à son tour. Angela n'avait pas hésité à s'habiller de façon sexy : mini-jupe, leggings serrés, décolleté. Bones s'était réservé un ensemble un peu plus sobre : jeans, t-shirt serré et talons hauts.

Elles réussirent à passer devant toute la longue file et à entrer sans patienter. Il faut dire que les jambes d'Angela et la taille de Bones ne laissèrent pas le portier indifférent.

Angela insista pour qu'elles avalent des shooters de « Tequila bang bang ». Sel. Tequila. Citron.

Ces quelques consommations leur permirent de tenir un bon moment sur la piste de danse, désorientées. Brennan n'avait pas prévu les effets de cette boisson sur son système. Elle sentit d'abord la chaleur de l'alcool envahir sa gorge, puis sa cage thoracique. Bientôt, sa tête se fit lourde, ses bras et jambes légers : elle était soûle. Elle accepta donc d'en prendre d'autres plus tard dans la soirée. Angela était dans le même état qu'elle. Et toutes deux riaient avec un plaisir immense et dansèrent sans arrêt toute la soirée.

Leur état n'échappa aux portiers de l'hôtel quand elles rentrèrent vers trois heures du matin. Ceux-ci, amusés, les aidèrent à se rendre à leur chambre. Angela avait perdu sa carte d'hôtel et décida donc d'entrer avec Brennan dans sa chambre.

Sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller, elles se jetèrent sur le lit et s'endormirent, malgré les cillements qui résonnaient dans leurs oreilles après la soirée mouvementé.

Le lendemain matin fut pénible.

- Euh… les filles ?

Booth venait d'entrer dans la chambre et le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui l'amusa. Bones et Angela, visiblement en lendemain de veille se réveillaient péniblement.

- Est-ce que vous êtes… sorties ? se moqua-t-il.

- Aww, se plaignit Bones, quelle heure est-il ?

- Huit heures. Dans une heure, les conférences commencent.

- J'ai mal au cœur, dit Angela.

- J'aimerais avoir votre culot, affirma-t-il. Se déchirer pendant une conférence _high class_… pas mal ! Maintenant, j'ai hâte de voir votre tête aux exposés !

- Oh merde, commenta Angela, j'ai vraiment mal au cœur.

- Comment êtes-vous entré ? demanda Brennan en se redressant lentement.

- La porte était ouverte. Vous avez une mine affreuse, Bones. Et vous sentez l'alcool.

Elle se passa une main dans le visage, tandis qu'Angela courrait à la salle de bain.

- Je crois que je ne vais rien manger ce matin, commenta Bones. J'ai besoin d'une douche. Je crois qu'Angela va monopoliser la salle de bain.

- Venez dans ma chambre, proposa-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête, prit ses effets et le suivit dans le corridor. Elle murmura un merci et se précipita dans la salle de bain.

Elle n'éprouvait pas de honte, parce qu'elle s'était bien amusée. Mais elle devait avouer qu'elle était un peu gênée de s'être comportée de la sorte. Elle savait qu'elle serait capable de passer au travers de la journée, mais elle se croyait assez mature pour résister à ce genre de tentations. Il fallait croire que ce n'était pas toujours le cas.

Elle se lava rapidement et se brossa les dents. Elle s'habilla de façon sobre et professionnelle et remonta ses cheveux. Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, Booth était en train d'attacher sa cravate. Il se tourna vers elle et lui sourit.

- Vous vous sentez mieux ?

- Oui, beaucoup mieux, merci. Je vais quand même boire ma dose de caféine ce matin.

Il lui sourit et hocha la tête en finissant d'attacher sa cravate. Elle s'approcha et par souci de symétrie, enligna sa cravate correctement.

- Bones, dit-il, je crois qu'il faudrait qu'on parle.

Elle releva ses yeux vers les siens. Ils s'étaient effectivement évités depuis l'incendie. Ou plutôt, ils avaient évité de discuter.

- Booth, je crois que… écoutez, j'aimerais qu'on garde une relation professionnelle. Nous sommes une équipe hautement efficace. Si… quelque chose d'autre s'installe entre nous… ça ne fonctionnera plus.

Il fronça les sourcils et inclina la tête, tentant de décortiquer son regard.

- Je comprends, mentit-il.

- Je tiens à vous, expliqua-t-elle, mais… pas comme ça.

En prononçant ses mots, elle sentit qu'elle se mentait. Il le ressentit aussi.

- Bones… je ne vous crois pas.

Elle fronça les sourcils, afficha une expression de tristesse, puis eu un sourire. Tout était contradictoire dans sa tête. Son travail, ce qu'elle commençait à ressentir… la pensée qu'elle était attirée par Booth la rendait à la fois triste et heureuse. Il sourit aussi.

- J'attendrai.

Il se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Booth ! Vous attendrez quoi !? Je ne veux pas de ça. Je n'y crois même pas.

Il revint vers elle, posa sa main sur sa joue et l'embrassa tendrement avant de retourner vers la sortie et de disparaître de la chambre, laissant Temperance troublée et confuse.


	9. La frontière

Joyeux Noël à tous ! Les chapitres de Noël vont être quelques jours en retard… ça fera durer le plaisir de Noël :)

Chapitre 9 – La frontière

Le samedi se déroula lentement. Certaines conférences captèrent grandement l'attention de Bones. D'autres la laissèrent dans une indifférence grandiose. Angela ne se présenta pas de tout l'avant-midi. Camille ne se gêna pour montrer sa désapprobation quand elle finit par se pointer. Angela se défendit d'un : « C'est mieux maintenant que ce matin. J'aurais vomi sur tout le monde. »

Puis, la soirée tant attendue arriva. Les organisateurs avaient planifié une soirée classe et dansante. Un semblant de bal.

Les dames étaient magnifiques, les hommes impressionnants. Tout le monde était à couper le souffle.

Temperance dut respirer avant d'entrer dans la salle. Elle savait qu'il y aurait de la tension entre elle et Booth. Elle l'appréciait beaucoup, mais elle était mauvaise menteuse. Tout le monde se rendrait compte de ce qui se passait entre eux si elle se tenait trop près de lui. Elle décida donc de l'éviter soigneusement.

Elle entra dans la pièce déjà remplie de belles dames et beaux messieurs. Tous adultes et sérieux. Elle eut un sourire malicieux en se rappelant que plusieurs années plus tôt, à l'adolescence, elle rêvait déjà de grandes soirées prestigieuses en compagnie de gens intelligents.

Elle s'approcha de son groupe.

- Bonsoir Bones, salua Booth avec un grand sourire, vous êtes resplendissante.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de rougir.

- Merci.

Cette séquence n'échappa absolument pas à Angela qui la nota mentalement « Booth aime Brennan, Brennan le sait. »

Même s'ils appréciaient tous la soirée, au bout d'un certain temps, Hodgins se retira. C'était vivant, mais il n'était pas du genre « grandes soirées ». Camille et Angela suivirent vers minuit et demi. Booth en profita pour tendre sa main vers Brennan.

- Vous dansez ?

- Euh, je…

- Vous n'avez rien à perdre, Bones, personne ne nous connaît.

Elle sourit malicieusement et accepta la main de Booth, se leva et le suivit sur la piste de danse. Ils dansèrent un moment en silence sur la mélodie douce qui jouait. Puis Booth chuchota :

- Si je vous laissais indifférent, vous auriez accepté mon invitation.

- C'est tout-à-fait contradictoire, Booth.

- Vous êtes naïve, Bones.

- C'est faux !

Faussement insultée, elle tenta de s'éloigner, mais son bras passé autour de sa taille la resserra contre lui.

- Je suis munie d'une intelligence supérieure.

- Ça ne vous empêche pas d'être naïve.

- Naïve ?

- On peut lire vos intentions facilement. Quand vous n'avez aucune intention vous impliquant, vous agissez sans réfléchir. Quand vous êtes impliquée dans vos décisions… vous réfléchissez beaucoup trop.

Elle y pensa un moment et du avouer que Booth avait visé juste. Elle ne l'approuva pas pour autant. Leur regard se prolongea et il approcha son visage du sien. Ils restèrent figés un moment, souffles mélangés, yeux fermés.

- Je le pensais, ce que j'ai dis dans l'ascenseur. C'est une chance que nous soyons toujours en vie.

Ils ouvrirent les yeux au même moment. Elle le regarda, scrutant ses traits.

- Booth, je crois que vous avez fait une erreur… je vous ai déjà dit… l'amour pour moi c'est…

Elle ne réussit pas à finir sa phrase, doutant d'elle-même.

- J'ai des principes, Booth.

Il eut un rire triste et sembla fâchée. Il desserra son étreinte et dit seulement :

- Très bien.

Il leva les bras, tourna les talons et s'éloigna. Temperance se retrouva seule sur la piste de danse, remettant en question tous ces fameux principes qui lui avaient peut-être couté quelque chose de précieux.

Elle resta un moment sur place, confuse, fixant l'endroit où Booth avait disparu.

Quelqu'un vint poser sa main sur son épaule. Elle fit face au Dr. Cuddy.

- Vous devriez aller le voir, souffla-t-elle.

Brennan l'examina et hocha la tête.

- En pensant, Dr. House vous a dévoré des yeux toute la soirée, dit-elle lui serrant la main pour la remercier.

Dr. Cuddy sembla surprise, mais ne put rien dire : Bones était déjà partie.

Tandis qu'elle marchait dans le corridor, le cœur de Bones cognait dans sa poitrine. Elle inspirait et expirait profondément pour tenter de contrôler les sensations qui l'envahissaient et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier. Elle savait une chose : elle avait envie d'être avec Booth. Maintenant.

Elle arriva devant la porte et leva le bras pour cogner. Elle attendit quelques secondes. Son cœur ne se calma pas. _Tant pis_. Elle cogna à la porte. Booth ouvrit. La laissa entrer sans un mot et referma la porte. Elle le fixa intensément, peu sûre d'elle-même.

Elle n'arriva pas à prononcer une seule parole. _J'ai déjà franchi la frontière._ C'est tout ce qu'elle put penser. Même si elle évitait éternellement le sujet avec lui et qu'elle se bornait à dire: « Je ne veux pas de ça. », elle ne pourrait pas se mentir à elle-même.

Elle pensait à lui. Elle rêvait à lui. Elle remettait en question tous ses « principes » à cause de lui. Elle avait choix entre vivre dans le mensonge et rester droite ou accepter la vérité et céder à ce qu'elle désirait vraiment. La première option était confortable. La deuxième option était imminente et désirable.

Le regard de Booth, blessé et attiré, charmeur, fâché et attendri ne la laissa pas indifférente.

- Je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle seulement, au bout d'un moment.

Il ne répondit pas, laissant Bones mal-à-l'aise, persuadée qu'il lui en voulait. Elle détourna les yeux avant de se retourner complètement, troublée. Elle se dit que si elle restait trop longtemps devant Booth, elle succomberait.

Elle qui croyait avoir toujours considéré Booth comme un partenaire professionnel. Elle savait qu'elle ne s'offusquait que faussement lorsque les gens leur demandaient s'ils couchaient ensemble. Parce que la pensée lui plaisait.

Elle sentit Booth s'approcher et poser une main sur son épaule. Un frisson la traversa. Elle posa la main sur la poignée, prête à fuir. Il se rapprocha, se colla doucement contre elle fit glisser sa main le long de son bras, pour atteindre sa main qui s'apprêtait à tourner la poignée.

- Ne pars pas, Bones.

Il avait murmuré ces quelques mots et laissé l'empreinte de son souffle chaud dans le cou de Brennan. Ses doigts laissèrent la poignée, guidés par ceux de Booth. Elle tenta vainement de réprimer un soupir de contentement, qui n'échappa pas à Booth. Attiré par l'odeur de ses cheveux, il y plongea son nez quelques secondes. Puis, il les dégagea délicatement de son cou pour y poser ses lèvres. Brennan eu une nouvelle fois la chair de poule et susurra :

- On ne devrait pas.

Mais ses yeux venaient de se fermer, contre sa volonté. Booth glissa ses doigts sur le ventre de sa partenaire. La respiration de celle-ci devint plus profonde, plus saccadée.

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face et entoura ses épaules de ses bras, le serra contre elle. Il répondit à son étreinte et leurs lèvres se joignirent pour échanger un premier baiser passionné. Leurs caresses, étreintes et baisers les emmenèrent vers le lit. Booth s'assit sur le rebord, entraîné par Temperance qui le chevaucha, prolongeant un baiser. Ils mirent fin doucement au baiser quand la main de Booth couru pour défaire la robe de Temperance. Ils se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux, puis la robe fut enlevée.

Rendus ici, ils savaient que rien ne les arrêteraient.


	10. Diagnostic

Chapitre 10 – Diagnostic

Brennan fut tirée de son sommeil par la brise matinale qui vint embrasser sa joue. Le mois de novembre, froid et sec, amenait avec lui des odeurs de feuilles mortes et de marrons chauds dans la chambre d'hôtel. Le bruit de la ville de New York ne pouvait pas la laisser indifférente non plus: klaxons, circulation, musiques et charabia passaient par la fenêtre. Emmitouflée dans les couvertes, Brennan prit un moment à retrouver toute sa conscience, vaquant entre le rêve et la réalité.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle dut se réorienter. Elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. Et elle était nue. Elle ne dormait jamais nue.

Alors, tranquillement, les souvenirs de la nuit passée se glissèrent dans son esprit, comme des fugitifs fautifs tentant de retrouver leur place sans déranger. Car ces souvenirs auraient pu la déranger. Mais elle sourit. Puis, elle réalisa qu'il n'y avait personne près d'elle.

Il ne pouvait pas être partit. C'est _lui_ qui avait voulu _ça_. Elle s'assit, échevelée, déstabilisée. Et elle réalisa que quelqu'un était sous la douche. Son sourire revint, chassant toute panique qui aurait voulu s'installer. Temperance avait peur d'être abandonnée. Habituellement, c'est elle qui abandonnait les gens. Depuis ses parents, personne ne pouvait lui faire le coup.

Mais Booth ne lui ferait jamais ce coup-là.

Elle se tira hors du lit, sans se couvrir, sans gêne. Elle se déplaça silencieusement vers la porte de la salle de bain qui n'était pas fermée. Elle la poussa sans hâte, discrètement et se glissa à l'intérieur de la pièce, un fin sourire accroché aux lèvres.

Booth et Brennan arrivèrent en retard ce matin-là. Mais ils n'arrivèrent pas en même temps, au désespoir d'Angela qui, après cette fin de semaine ennuyante, espèrait pouvoir potiner un peu. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rouler les yeux quand Brennan dit:

- C'était une fin de semaine fort enrichissante, Dr. Saroyan.

- Je vous l'avais dit.

La journée du dimanche servait à conclure la fin de semaine, mais comme plusieurs autres, l'équipe du Jeffersonian décida de partir avant la toute fin. Ils ne prirent cependant pas le vol de 13 heures, puisqu'Angela sourit malicieusement et proposa:

- Et si on allait visiter Times Square ?

Et entre 13h et 23h, ce fut un condensé de Times Square, Central Park, Liberty Island et le Museum of Natural History, qui fut évidemment la visite préférée de Brennan. Ils n'eurent cependant pas le temps de voir tout en entier et de profiter de tout.

- Il faudra revenir, constata Hodgins en sortant du musée.

Ils s'endormirent tous dans le court vol qui les ramena à Washington DC autour de 4 heures du matin.

Booth et Brennan n'avaient pas eu le temps de penser à ce qui était arrivé. Mais il s'installa entre eux une agréable sensation de complicité qu'ils tentèrent de cacher. En sortant de l'avion, ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers l'appartement de Booth.

Épuisés, ils s'étendirent dans le lit dès leur arrivée. Ils poussèrent tous deux un soupir. Booth s'allongea sur le côté, attira Brennan contre lui. Celle-ci répondit à son étreinte.

- Bones, souffla-t-il.

Elle fut traversée d'un frisson et sourit. Elle répondit avec amusement:

- C'est risqué, Booth, ce que nous faisons.

Il la regarda un bon moment dans les yeux et caressa sa joue.

- Je ne sais pas exactement ce que nous faisons, mais je sais que je supporterai pas une minute de plus d'être seulement votre collègue.

Brennan ne savait pas comment réagir à ce genre de déclaration, mais elle se sentit bien. Elle se passa la réflexion que pour une fois, elle pourrait faire confiance à son instinct plutôt qu'à sa raison. Booth lui disait tout simplement qu'il la voulait. Lui, il faisait confiance à son instinct.

Sa raison, à Bones, lui disait que malgré que Booth répondait à toutes les caractéristiques du mâle alpha, entretenir une relation avec lui se concluerait en échec. Sortir avec son partenaire ne lui attirerait que des ennuis.

Son instinct la poussait à se sentir bien, à sourire, et à se sentir en confiance.

Elle décida donc de souffler seulement:

- Ok.

- Ok ? Demanda Booth.

- Oui, ok. Je sais, je comprends, je suis d'accord. Ok, quoi. C'est moi qui explique la signification des mots maintenant ?

Il sourit, satisfait de cet engagement flou et officieux et tous deux furent happés par le sommeil.

- Alors, comment vous trouvez votre nouveau bureau ?

- Wow…

Le bureau du Dr. Brennan était deux fois plus spacieux de l'ancien, permettant une double entrée. La première ne servait pas à grande chose, sauf à titre de porte manteau. La seconde donnait sur le bureau, avec fauteuils, bureau, bibliothèques et même, salle de bain. La vue de son nouveau bureau calma un peu l'angoisse de revenir sur les lieux qui avaient faillis être son tombeau.

- Je n'avais pas besoin de tout ça !

- Eh bien, ça va tous nous faire beaucoup de bien ! La plate-forme d'anthropologie n'a heureusement pas été ravagée par le feu… mais les bureaux en ont soufferts : il y avait beaucoup de bois, de livres et de papiers.

La conversation entre Dr. Saroyan et Dr. Brennan continua un moment, histoire de passer le malaise qui grandissait à cause du retour au Jeffersonian. Le Jeffersonian était pratiquement le même. Mais les bureaux et les pièces moins sophistiquées avaient été entièrement rénovées. Il planait tout de même une atmosphère tendue : la peur d'un nouvel incendie persistait puisque le ou la criminel n'avait pas été retrouvé.

- Bones ! J'ai des infos ! Woow ! Votre bureau est génial ! s'exclama Booth en y pénétrant.

- En effet, je suis plutôt satisfaite.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent, ils se sourirent, mais Booth enchaîna aussitôt, craignant de se trahir et de se perdre dans une contemplation sans équivoque. Bones en fut soulagée, car elle serait peut-être tombée dans le piège aussi.

- Cam, restez ici aussi, c'est plutôt important. Le corps du petit a été brûlé avec des produits domestiques, il a également avalé des produits domestiques… aucune bouteille n'a été retrouvée. Aucune violence n'a été faite sur le petit, sauf les écritures post mortem sur son corps…

- Ok, mais nous savions déjà tout ça…

- Je sais, je n'ai pas fini. Il y a de bonnes chances qu'il ait été tué et aspergé de produits dans le parc même à cause des traces retrouvées… et nous avons retrouvé l'arme avec laquelle les lettres ont été gravé sur son corps.

- Vraiment ?

- Enfin, Angela est en train de calculer la concordance, mais nous avons retrouvé du sang du petit sur la lame… c'est un exacto.

- Un… couteau à larme rétractable vous voulez dire ?

- Oui, si vous préférez.

Bones fit un « hum » songeuse et resta silencieuse un moment. Dr. Saroyan et Booth la fixèrent un moment, intrigués.

- Intéressant… c'est aussi un outil domestique.

- Voilà ! Je soupçonne de plus en plus l'étudiante en psychiatrie, Bones. Je vais la faire venir. Elle aurait facilement pu se faire passer pour une de vos étudiantes pour rentrer ici et déclencher l'incendie. Elle a le profil type.

- Parfait. Appelez-moi quand elle sera arrivée.

Elle saisit son sac et sortit de son bureau. Cam et Booth se regardèrent en fronçant les yeux et la pourchassèrent :

- Mais vous allez où ?

- Sweets ! répondit-elle simplement.

- Mais il ne vous a pas encore libérée ? s'exclama Cam

Elle haussa les épaules avec une moue d'incompréhension, mais se dirigea docilement vers le bureau du Dr. Sweets. Booth haussa un sourcil :

- C'est pas la Bones que je connaisse, ça…

Bones traversa le Jeffersonian en marchant d'un pas rapide. Son cœur battait rapidement en revoyant les murs autour. Les souvenirs de l'incendie étaient maintenant vagues, mais la chaleur persistait dans son esprit et son corps. Elle se sentait brûlante, envahie. Elle avait écouté d'une oreille les faits de Booth, comme si le cas ne l'intéressait plus. Elle paniquait.

Mais la panique chez le Dr. Brennan se décelait que sous l'œil d'un expert. Les étudiantes qui la virent passer se dirent qu'elle était pressée, mais sûre d'elle.

Elle arriva dans le bureau de Sweets, essoufflée.

- Désolée, je suis en retard, mentionna-t-elle.

Le jeune psychiatre nota mentalement son excuse comme une marque de politesse et d'engagement. Il se retint de sourire.

- Ça va, ce n'est pas grave. Asseyez-vous…

Mais Bones était déjà assise et commençait déjà à parler :

- Sweets, je ne me sens pas bien ici, je me rappelle de l'incendie. J'ai peur.

Sweets afficha une expression de surprise et bégaya un moment et dit :

- C'est fabuleux…

- Pardon ?

- Je veux dire, se reprit-il, c'est très bien, Dr. Brennan. C'est normal d'avoir peur. Et c'est très bien de le reconnaître. Écoutez très bien ce que je vais vous dire : vous devez venir travailler tous les jours jusqu'à ce que la peur s'estompe. N'évitez pas l'endroit. La peur risquerait de s'accroître.

- Hum.

Bones réfléchit un moment et fronça les sourcils. Elle acquiesça. Elle ne croyait pas en la psychologie, mais elle devait reconnaître que le jeune psychiatre avait du talent. Peut-être qu'elle ne croyait pas en la psychologie tout simplement parce qu'elle n'y comprenait rien. Si Brennan n'y comprenait rien, c'est que c'était inévitablement faux.

Elle prit un moment pour ressaisir ses pensées qui vaguaient entre sa peur, son analyse de la science psychologique, Booth et tous les sujets dont elle pourrait s'entretenir avec Sweets. Elle respira. Elle ferma les yeux et une image très claire lui vint. Elle dit doucement :

- Quand j'ai été mise dans ma première famille d'accueil, j'ai fait des grosses crises.

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Sweets l'écoutait.

- Souvent. Beaucoup. La famille a demandé d'être débarrassée de moi, mais les services sociaux ne savaient pas où m'envoyer. Ils les suppliaient de me donner une chance. Ils disaient que j'étais troublée.

- Quelles genres de crises ?

- Oh… je refusais de manger, je criais sur quiconque essayait de m'approcher, je me sauvais de l'école et crachait sur les policiers… le père de la famille a fini par m'enfermer dans le sous-sol, au bout de trois mois et m'a menottée à la fournaise. Pendant 24 heures. J'ai eu chaud, Sweets… aussi chaud que dans l'ascenseur. J'ai eu peur. Je me suis dit que si je m'en sortais vivante, je… donnerais une chance à la vie.

Il y eut un silence.

- Vous vous êtes dit la même chose dans l'ascenseur ?

- Oui.

Nouveau silence.

- J'ai été placé en foyer pour jeunes filles, après. C'était correct. J'y suis restée jusqu'à mes dix-huit ans. Je ne faisais plus de crises. Je n'ai plus jamais fait de crises ou de scènes. J'en aurais fait une dans l'ascenseur.

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ?

Elle le regarda dans les yeux un moment et dit doucement :

- C'était comme la fournaise.

Elle resta droite, son visage vide d'émotions. Sweets sourit et hocha la tête. Il attendit un moment et dit:

- Dr. Brennan, vous êtes libre.

Elle fronça les sourcils et fit seulement:

- Quoi ?

Brennan semblait déstabilisée. Sweets répéta:

- Vous êtes libre. Vous pouvez partir, vous n'avez plus besoin de moi. Vous m'avez dit ce que je voulais entendre.

- Oh !... Bien... c'est parfait alors. Merci.

Elle se leva, empoigna son sac et se dirigea lentement vers la porte. Elle se retourna vers Sweets avant de sortir et lui sourit. Elle se sentait un peu mieux, calme et en si peu de temps, elle craignait un peu moins de voir les murs du Jeffersonian à nouveau ravagés par les flammes.

Sweets lui, se précipita devant son ordinateur. Il avait accès aux dossiers des services sociaux et savait que si Dr. Brennan avait été en foyer, il aurait des descriptions bien plus complètes que celles que produisaient les familles d'accueil.

Il douta un instant de lui-même, se demandant si ce qu'il faisait était éthique. Il réalisa que ce ne l'était pas, mais il n'hésita tout de même pas à taper _Temperance Brennan_ dans le moteur de recherche des services sociaux. Et voilà... il avait accès à tout son passé.

Un document intitulé _Diagnostic_ attira son attention. Il fronça les sourcils en y lisant le rapport et eut un murmure: « Bien sûr, pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé avant... ? »

Il fut saisit devant son écran un moment, abasourdi et se dicta une note mentale: « Aucun autre membre du Jeffersonian ne doit être mis au courant... ça changerait tout. »


	11. Cours toujours

Merci pour toutes les reviews ! J'espère en avoir tout plein d'autres en cette nouvelle année !

Je vous souhaite une très bonne année et plein de bonheur à tous. Je nous souhaite une superbe saison 5 de Bones !

Chapitre 11 – Cours toujours

L'étudiante en psychiatrie s'éloigna sans inquiétude de la salle d'interrogatoire, laissant Booth et Brennan perplexes. Ce n'était pas elle qui avait tué Garry O'Sullivan. C'était très clair. Booth le sentait, Sweets le leur avait dit dans leurs écouteurs et Brennan le raisonnait: c'était impossible que ce soit elle. Qui donc avait pu tuer un enfant de neuf ans ? Malgré ses fautes, ses troubles de comportements et son caractère, il restait un enfant.

Ils tournaient en rond. Aucun suspect. Tous suspects. Booth soupira.

- J'ai l'impression qu'on ne trouvera pas. C'est désagréable, cette enquête tourne en rond. Rien. Le tueur n'a presque rien laissé. Il y a bien des empruntes sur l'arme du crime, mais elles ne correspondent ni à celles des parents, ni à l'étudiante, ni à son copain. Je ne veux pas être pris avec cette fichue enquête toute ma carrière ! S'énerva Booth.

- Booth, dit doucement Brennan.

Elle aurait voulu avoir un geste de réconfort envers lui, mais elle savait que Sweets les observait de l'autre côté du miroir sans tain.

_- C'est le party de Noël dans une semaine_ ! S'exclama Sweets dans leurs écouteurs

- Sweets ! C'est le commentaire le plus déplacé que je n'ai jamais entendu ! Un enfant est mort et nous sommes trop nuls pour retrouver le meurtrier !

_- Woh_... répondit celui-ci, _je tentais juste de vous changer les idées_...

- Noël ne nous apportera la réponse !

- Booth, nous travaillerons ce soir, proposa Brennan, comme ça, nous pourrons avancer un peu.

Il hocha la tête. Il mourrait d'envie de prendre Bones dans ses bras, pour la remercier, mais aussi simplement pour sentir son odeur, son corps. Il serra la mâchoire et sortit de la salle d'interrogatoire. Sweets rejoint Brennan et souffla:

- Ça l'affecte vraiment, on dirait.

Bones se mordit la lèvre inférieure, sachant qu'il se passait autre chose.

Elle se retira de la pièce sans un mot, sans se soucier de Sweets qui levait les bras en signe de détresse. Encore une fois, Booth et Brennan l'ignoraient, concentrés sur leurs propres histoires.

Brennan tenta de rattraper Booth, mais apparemment, il avait disparu du Jeffersonian. Camille la croisa dans le corridor, souriante et enthousiaste à l'approche de Noël. Elle constata toutefois l'expression anxieuse du docteur Brennan et elle pencha la tête afin de solliciter son regard. Brennan la regarda, sans sourire, malgré le sourire chaleureux que Camille lui offrit.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda le Dr. Saroyan sans perdre de son enthousiasme.

- Avez-vous vu Booth ?

- Il est partit rapidement. Il a dit: « Je vais trouver ce foutu meurtrier »... Je croyais que vous aviez... un indice ?

- Pas vraiment, non. À moins qu'il ait compris quelque chose que je n'ai pas saisi.

Bones n'en rajouta pas plus. L'ambiance commençait à être festive et détendue. Hodgins avait décoré le Jeffersonian avec un certain talent. Angela en avait quasiment été jalouse. Quelques jours, un employé audacieux osait mettre de la musique de Noël. La plupart des gens l'appréciaient. Seule Brennan contestait ce genre de démonstrations futiles. Noël la laissait toujours dans l'ambivalence. Elle sentait que ces réjouissances ne la rejoignaient pas et elle n'en comprenait pas le sens profond. Et d'un autre côté, elle aimait les odeurs, les décorations et les bons souvenirs que tout cela évoquait en elle.

Angela interrompit ses pensées:

- Ma chérie ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais pour Noël ? Le 24, le 25 ?

- Euh, je ne sais pas... rien ? Pourquoi ?

- Non, tu viens passer Noël avec moi.

- Oh, Angela, j'ai déjà accepté de venir le 23 à la fête du Jeffersonian. Ne me force pas à fêter plus que j'en ai envie...

Angela fronça les sourcils, comme blessée. Brennan sentit qu'elle avait dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas, mais elle était toujours désemparée devant les manifestations émotives des autres.

- Oh oh, j'ai dit quelque chose qui t'a blessée...

- Bren, tu ne peux pas passer ton réveillon seule ! Tu vas déprimer !

- Pour moi, Angela, c'est une journée comme les autres.

- Je ne te crois pas... en tout cas, si tu changes d'avis, ça va être génial, ma chérie.

Sur ce, elle l'embrassa sur la joue et s'éloigna, laissant Brennan dans une plus grande confusion encore. Angela passait si rapidement d'un état d'esprit à un autre, qu'elle perdait souvent Bones en chemin. Pourtant, Bones portait une grande affection pour son amie qui lui apprenait lentement à comprendre le sens des comportements humains tout en lui vouant le plus grand des respects.

Brennan travailla à l'identification des corps en archives pour le reste de la journée, désespérée du squelette du petit O'Sullivan qui ne la menait nulle part et qui avait été quelque peu endommagé par l'incendie.

Puis, elle repartit chez elle, l'esprit vide.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte de son appartement, Booth s'y trouvait, assis au comptoir de la cuisine. Visiblement quelque chose était au four. Elle sourit, déposa son sac et ferma la porte. Elle s'approcha doucement, entoura Booth de ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Je croyais que tu étais parti enquêter ?

- J'ai mentit, avoua-t-il. Je n'en peux plus de ce cas.

- Ok, fit Brennan toujours en souriant, si on en prenait une pause ? Pour le temps de Noël du moins...

Booth la considéra un moment, surpris. Brennan, qui n'avait pas pris de vacances volontairement depuis plusieurs années, proposait de laisser de côté un cas. Les vacances forcées après l'incendie avait dû lui faire du bien.

- Ça fait déjà plus de deux mois, expliqua Brennan, s'il c'est ce qu'il voulait, le tueur est probablement déjà en Chine.

- C'est loin d'être encourageant, Bones.

Elle haussa les épaules, le regardant profondément. Bones, de toute façon, avait peu de talent pour mentir afin d'encourager les autres.

Booth l'enlaça à son tour et ils s'échangèrent un doux baiser, pour clôre la discussion.

Depuis un mois, ils cohabitaient chez l'un et chez l'autre, sans avoir pris la peine de mettre qui que ce soit au courant.

Pour Booth, c'était parce qu'il craignait que le FBI ne mettre fin à leur collaboration.

Pour Brennan, c'était parce qu'elle craignait que tous ne lui posent des questions dont elle ne connaissait pas les réponses. Elle avait peur que leurs amis ne gâchent tout.

Bref, pour tous deux, ils avaient peur que _les autres_ gâchent leur relation. C'était leur relation, secrète, chérie, protégée, dans tous les sens que le mot « intime » puisse prendre.

_Ça ne concerne que nous_, s'étaient-ils dit. Puis, ils avaient hochés la tête, sourit et fait l'amour. Un peu comme à l'instant même, sur le plancher de la cuisine, jusqu'à temps que l'odeur du brûlé ne les ramène à la réalité.

- Ça sent le brûlé, constata Brennan.

- Hum.. ? Oh !

Tous deux se relevèrent en vitesse et se rhabillèrent, en gloussant, sourire en coin. Probablement trop tard, car le plat était dans un état de décomposition avancée.

Booth le regarda avec une légère pointe de déception et proposa:

- On commande du chinois, alors ?

Brennan acquiesça avec un sourire en coin. Elle saisit le téléphone et commanda elle-même.

Rebelles, Booth et Brennan s'absentèrent du Jeffersonian. Ils n'appelèrent pas et ne répondirent pas quand le Dr. Saroyan leur laissa un appel. C'était vendredi. En théorie, pour les deux semaines qui venaient ils avaient droit à leurs congés du temps des fêtes. Ils ne les avaient jamais vraiment pris, puisque trouver des meurtriers leur paraissait à tous deux plus important. Cette fois, ils changeraient peut-être d'avis, puisqu'il (ou elle) _était déjà peut-être en Chine_.

Ils avaient passé la nuit bien occupés, laissant les questions et les discussions pour plus tard. Booth savait que Brennan prendrait la fuite s'ils parlaient de sentiments. Et Brennan ne savait pas parler. Donc, ils agissaient. Coucher ensemble, dormir jusqu'au midi, se réveiller, coucher ensemble à nouveau, déjeuner, et recommencer...

Brennan vit toutefois quelque chose dans le visage de Booth cet après-midi-là quand ils sortirent de l'appartement pour aller chercher des cadeaux de Noël.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Booth ?

- Tempe... je crois qu'on devrais euh... discuter ?

- Oui, ça me semble logique.

Il se retint pour ne pas rire. Rire de soulagement et parce que le « _c'est logique_ » était inévitable dans toutes les situations.

- Mais Booth, je ne veux pas qu'on...

- Sorte du placard ? Rigola-t-il, Non, ce n'est pas ça. Moi non plus... je voulais...

- Attends, toi non plus ? S'étonna Brennan.

Ils marchaient vers la rue du centre-ville qui abondait le plus en magasins. Ils devaient magasiner d'abord pour l'échange du Jeffersonian et ensuite pour leurs familles respectives, si restreintes étaient-elles. En fait, Brennan ne verrait son père et son frère qu'au jour de l'an. Ils arrêtèrent un moment de marcher pour faire le point:

- Bien, expliqua Booth, j'avais peur qu'ils cessent notre collaboration.

- Qui ça ils ?

- Le FBI, Bones. S'ils apprennent qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous, ils ne nous laisseront pas travailler ensemble.

- C'est vrai... tu crois que ça pourrait... affecter notre travail ?

- C'est ce que je me demandais.

Ils recommencèrent à marcher lentement, songeurs.

- Je crois que j'ai une bonne capacité de compartimenter les domaines de ma vie, annonça Brennan, je suis capable de travailler avec toi et de... euh...

Comment définir ce qui se passait entre eux deux ? Elle n'osait pas dire de « coucher avec toi » ni « d'entretenir une relation avec toi ». Leur statut se balançait entre les deux. Elle le savait. Elle ne s'avouait pas encore qu'elle avait des sentiments. Mais elle savait qu'elle s'attachait très rapidement à Booth, qui faisait maintenant figure de partenaire de travail et de partenaire intime. Ils étaient amants, finalement.

Elle laissa toutefois sa phrase en suspens. Tous deux sourirent. Ils n'osèrent pas s'avancer pour définir ce qu'ils étaient.

- Je ne sais pas si je suis capable, Bones.

- Quoi ? Mais oui, tu es capable, Booth.

Il eut un rire sec.

- C'est vrai ?

- Booth, je veux continuer de travailler avec toi. Tu es capable.

Il abandonna la discussion, mais se promit d'y revenir quand ils seraient prêts. Il entoura les épaules de Bones avec son bras et l'embrassa délicatement sur la tempe.


	12. Pain d'épice

Merci encore pour les reviews ! Voici le chapitre de Noël, un tout petit peu en retard. On fait durer l'ambiance comme ça :)

Oh... je dois vous avertir, y'a un petit passage étrange sous le gui. Je ne pouvais pas m'en passer, c'est ma marque de commerce, les couples étranges. Mais c'est qu'un passage, ne vous faites pas de soucis.

Chapitre 12 – Pain d'épice

La neige, les odeurs de pain d'épices, les robes rouges et vertes, les guis suspendus. L'ambiance du Jeffersonian, en cette veillée du 23 était détendue, festive et bien arrosée. Minuit approchait, les étudiants en profitaient autant que les employés réguliers. Hodgins avait fait exploser des petites boules de Noël, précipitant ainsi des flocons colorés un peu partout.

Brennan et Booth se dévoraient secrètement des yeux.

Les cadeaux avaient été reçus, déballés, les gens avaient mangé et maintenant, ils dansaient. Certains avaient une certaine coordination, d'autres avaient visiblement trop consommé. Finalement, plusieurs couples inusités s'étaient formés sous le gui.

Toujours en tentant d'être discrets, Booth et Brennan se rapprochaient doucement. Chacun à une extrémité de la pièce, ils se dirigeaient d'un mouvement commun vers un coin plus tranquille... jusqu'à temps que quelqu'un ne crie: « _Lesbian Kiss !_ » C'était très probablement M. Colin Fisher qui ne se gênait pas pour embarrasser son professeur.

Brennan venait effectivement de foncer dans quelqu'un et eut un sursaut. Elle était face à Angela, sous le gui. Les gens autour criaient de manière festive. Angela éclata d'un rire franc.

- On doit s'embrasser, ma chérie.

- Mais... non, je ne vais pas t'embrasser Angela !

- C'est le rituel, Tempe. Si on le brise, tu ne feras plus parti de la tribu...

- Nous ne sommes pas une tribu, Angela, mais une collectivité évoluée qui utilise les ressources de...

Elle fut interrompue par les lèvres d'Angela. Elle mit fin rapidement au baiser, rougit et s'éloigna de la pièce où les gens sifflaient.

Minuit sonna.

Booth la rejoint. Il lui offrit un sourire amusé.

- Alors, tu as trouvé une belle manière de faire une sortie remarquée.

- Je ne croyais pas être gênée pour une telle futilité, avoua Brennan.

- Tu es terriblement jolie, quand tu es gênée. Et ça n'arrive pas souvent...

- Hum, que je sois jolie, ou gênée ?

- D'après toi ?

Booth se pencha vers Bones et lui passa une main sur le visage, glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Ses joues, encore un peu roses, la rendaient magnifiques. Sa coiffure, sa robe rouge et son maquillage réussi ne le laissaient pas indifférent.

Quand à elle, la couleur sur ses joues était plutôt la conséquence du battement de son cœur. Avoir Booth si proche d'elle l'emballait toujours de la même façon. Son cœur battait fort, ses joues se renflouaient de sang, devenant rouges et chaudes. Sa respiration s'accéléra quand leurs corps se touchèrent délicatement, leurs mains se caressant doucement. Enfin, leurs lèvres se joignirent, d'abord avec retenue, puis avec intensité.

Dans la salle de réception, les gens criaient : « Joyeux Noël ! ». Angela remarqua l'absence de Booth et Brennan. Elle se sentit mal, croyant qu'elle avait réellement offusqué son amie. Elle s'éloigna de la salle de réception.

Booth et Brennan s'étaient enflammés, cachés dans un coin sombre, accotés contre un mur. La robe de Brennan était à moitié relevée et Booth y avait glissé une de ses mains, tandis que l'autre lui permettait de garder un minimum d'équilibre en s'accotant sur le mur. Brennan avait la tête relevée, penchée vers l'arrière et les yeux fermés. Elle gémissait doucement, se mordait les lèvres, comme dans un effort de rester discrète. Elle avança son visage vers celui de Booth et leurs joues se frôlèrent. Elle était brûlante.

Il la caressa doucement, embrassa son cou, tandis que celle-ci glissa ses mains jusqu'à sa ceinture et la détacha.

Angela, qui regardait depuis quelques secondes, décida qu'il était temps de détourner le regard. Elle eut un sourire gêné, quelque peu honteuse d'avoir regardé si longtemps. Mais elle restait fidèle à elle-même, ouverte et sans gêne par rapport à la chose.

Elle s'éloigna, écoutant la chorale du Jeffersonian, formée des étudiants qui entamaient « Hallelujah » de Leonard Cohen.

Le matin du 24, Booth et Brennan furent réveillés par le réveil matin de Booth qu'il avait oublié d'éteindre et qui leur ronronna, avec la voix de John Lennon « So this is christmas ». Ils remuèrent un peu, collés, mais n'éteignirent pas le cadran.

- Joyeux Noël, murmura Booth, les yeux toujours fermés.

- C'est demain, Booth, remarqua Bones.

- On pourra le dire demain aussi alors.

Ils ouvrirent tranquillement les yeux, se sourirent. Booth enlaçait la taille de Bones et leurs jambes se croisaient. Il soupira gentiment et dit, sans y penser :

- Je t'aime, Temperance.

Son sang se figea et Booth la sentit se tendre. Elle déglutit, comme apeurée, mais ne bougea pas.

- Booth…

Il ne dit rien, comme pour affirmer ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Tu peux m'aimer, Booth, mais moi… je ne sais pas si… je suis…

Elle ne trouvait pas ses mots et elle rougit, baissa les yeux. Il l'embrassa sur le front. Il souffla.

- Je sais, Temperance, je te le dis et tu peux simplement le prendre, le garder pour toi. Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre.

Elle soupira de contentement, ravala quelques larmes et se blottit contre lui, bercée par John Lennon qui terminait en douceur les dernières mesures de sa chanson.

Puis, la sonnette retentit dans l'appartement. Tous deux se dévisagèrent.

- Qui ça peut être ? demanda Booth.

Bones haussa les épaules. La sonnette retentit une deuxième fois. Booth se leva et se couvrit de ses boxers et pantalons, sortit de la chambre. Brennan entreprit d'aller sous la douche et de s'habiller.

Booth ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à Rebecca et Parker. La mère semblait pressée et nerveuse, le petit semblait déstabilisé. Heureusement, Booth réagit avec enthousiasme :

- Hey ! Parker, mon grand ! Comment ça va ?

Le petit – rendu maintenant à neuf ans – lui offrit un grand sourire et le serra dans ses bras en murmurant : « Bonjour papa ».

- Je suis désolée, fit Rebecca comme à bout de souffle, mon père a eu un malaise, il est rentré à l'urgence ce matin. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'appeler… j'espère que… enfin, j'ai pas vraiment le choix, je veux pas que le p'tit soit à l'hôpital pour le 24. Est-ce que je peux…

- Parker est toujours le bienvenu.

- Oh merci. On s'appelle, d'accord, je reviendrai le chercher demain, est-ce que ça te va ?

- Pas de problème.

Il le fit entrer avec son bagage, salua Rebecca et se dirigea avec son fils vers la cuisine.

- Alors, est-ce que tu as mangé, Parker ?

- Non ! Oh, est-ce que tu as encore le chocolat à tartiner ? Maman ne veut jamais en acheter !

- Oh, bien sûr. Avec des rôties ?

- Oui !

Il commença à préparer le repas, conscient que son fils ne tarderait pas à remarquer que l'eau de la douche coulait. Il se racla la gorge, pour le lui annoncer, mais son fils le coupa :

- Qui est sous la douche ? demanda-t-il.

- C'est… le Dr. Brennan, répondit-il en pensant qu'il fallait mieux aller droit au but.

- Ah.

Il fixa un moment le jus d'orange que son père venait de déposer devant lui et dit :

- D'habitude, quelqu'un qui prend sa douche à la maison, c'est que c'est sérieux. Avec maman, du moins.

- Euh…

- C'est ta copine, dis ? demanda son fils avec un grand sourire. Parce que, je l'aime bien quand même ! Je crois que ce serait un bon choix. Maman dit toujours que tu vas finir avec elle. Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que veux dire « finir » avec elle, mais je crois que c'est pour dire « marié avec elle ».

- Qu – quoi ? Ta mère te parle du Dr. Brennan ?

- Ben… euh…

Parker gigota, comme mal-à-l'aise.

- Tu vas pas lui répéter ce que j'ai dis, hein ? Parce qu'elle va être furieuse. Mais elle dit que c'est impossible que des garçons soient juste amis avec des filles. Sauf à mon âge. À mon âge, c'est possible. D'ailleurs, y'a Dorothy qui est juste mon amie. J'ai jamais eu de petite copine…

- Whoho, Parker, je crois qu'il y a beaucoup de choses dont il faut qu'on parle, fit Booth en souriant.

Il savait pertinemment que son fils voulait à la fois tout savoir sur son père et tout lui raconter sur lui-même. Ils ne se voyaient pas souvent et quand ils se voyaient, Parker parlait à une vitesse folle pour être sûr de tout savoir et de tout raconter.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait répondu à la question, Brennan arriva dans la cuisine, les cheveux mouillés remontés en chignon. Elle avait entendu le petit depuis la salle de bain.

- Bonjour Parker, salua-t-elle.

- Bonjour Dr. Brennan, dit-il.

Il ne fut pas assez culoté pour lui demander à elle si elle était la copine de son père. Il lui sourit et se concentra sur les rôties chaudes que son père venait de déposer dans son assiette. Booth se rapprocha d'elle. Parker savait que s'ils se mettaient à chuchoter, ils étaient inévitablement un couple.

Brennan chuchota :

- Je vais vous laisser, Booth.

- Non, reste. Ça va. On est le 24 décembre.

- Eh bien… j'irai voir mon père… il… voulait peut-être…

- Bones, il est à Cuba.

Bones pinça le côté de ses lèvres avec ses dents. Partager son intimité avec quelqu'un rendait le mensonge difficile.

- Je suis un peu inconfortable. Tu es son père et…

- Je suis habitué, tu sais, interrompit Parker. Maman a souvent des nouveaux petits copains. D'habitude ils sont gentils. Tu devrais rester. Maman m'a toujours dit de ne pas être mal-à-l'aise devant les nouvelles personnes.

- Oh, mais tu n'es pas une nouvelle personne pour moi, Parker, fit Brennan en souriant.

Puis elle sourit à Booth et hocha la tête, accepta de rester. Elle ne reprit pas la formulation « maman a souvent des nouveaux petits copains ». Elle ne voulait pas commencer à expliquer à Parker qu'elle n'était pas officiellement la « copine » de son père.

La journée se déroula tranquillement et le soir venu, Parker s'installa dans le salon devant la cheminée. Il expliqua cependant que c'était seulement pour la tradition, car il ne croyait plus au Père Noël à son âge. Il s'endormit rapidement.

Brennan passa un moment seule, accotée dans le cadre de porte du salon, à regarder Parker dormir, se posant une panoplie de questions. Et si elle voulait des enfants ? Elle se rappelait des premiers commentaires qu'elle avait passés à Booth, à propos de son fils. Elle avait pu être méchante, se justifiant par la raison.

_Oh, mais c'est vrai, Parker est un accident, non ? Parce que sa mère ne voulait pas vous marier ?_

Il aurait été un moment où elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ces commentaires blessaient les gens. Elle réalisait maintenant que les paroles directes affectaient des zones sensibles chez les gens. Souvent, les gens étaient totalement conscients de ce qu'elle leur remettait sous le nez, mais il ne voulait simplement pas que quelqu'un le leur rappelle. Car c'était des événements difficiles pour eux.

Elle poussa un soupir discret. Booth s'approcha et posa sa main sur son épaule. Elle sourit.

- Tu as beaucoup de chance, souffla-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas, serra l'épaule de Brennan et sourit.

- Joyeux Noël.

Il lui tendit une petite boîte emballée.

- Oh !

Elle la prit délicatement et eut un grand sourire.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû… je…

- C'est pour toi, Tempe, je n'attends rien en retour.

Elle eut le souffle coupé. C'était la deuxième fois dans la journée qu'il lui répétait cette phrase. Cette confiance la troublait. Ils allèrent s'asseoir dans le salon, près du feu, non loin de Parker. Brennan sentait qu'une certaine crainte montait en elle. Quelque chose s'installait entre eux et elle craignait de s'affoler. De ne pas savoir gérer.

Elle déglutit difficilement et ouvrit la boîte. Elle contenait une montre. Le bracelet délicat en argent était orné de quelques pierres rouges discrètes. Sous les couleurs des flammes, la montre semblait d'une couleur chaude et apaisante. Brennan sourit et se sentit étrangement soulagée.

- Elle est magnifique, murmura-t-elle sincèrement.

- Je trouvais que ça te représentait bien… que ça ne t'affolerait pas.

Bones sourit et sortit la montre de son emballage. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas bien pensé, après l'angoisse qui était montée quelques secondes plus tôt.

- Regarde à l'intérieur.

Une gravure. _Bones_. Son surnom y était gravé. Booth prit délicatement le petit objet et le glissa au poignet de Bones. Ils s'endormirent, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

Alors ! Une review, ça vous dit ? Moi ça me dit en tout cas ! Un tout petit clic en dessous pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !


	13. Aveux

Voici le chapitre 13. L'action commence... enfin ! ;) Laissez-moi vos commentaires, ça me motive :)

Chapitre 13 - Aveux

_S'il-te-plaît, Bren, rappelle moi ! Ça fait quand même quatre fois que je t'appelle… Écoute, je m'inquiète vraiment. Ce n'est pas ton genre de fermer ton cellulaire. _

Angela regarda son horloge. Il était rendu midi. Midi, le 3 janvier. Pas de nouvelles de Brennan depuis le 23, depuis leur baiser et depuis l'avoir vue faire l'amour avec Booth. Au début, elle croyait que Brennan était occupée avec Booth. Puis, elle avait cru qu'elle la boudait. Maintenant, elle commençait à sérieusement s'inquiéter.

Elle se faisait toutes sortes de scénarios terribles. Le meurtrier et pyromane qu'ils recherchaient était toujours en liberté. Il avait pu la kidnapper et lui faire d'atroces choses.

Regardant une fois de plus son horloge, elle prit la décision d'aller cogner chez elle. Elle empoigna son sac et se précipita vers sa voiture. Elle fit le trajet rapidement et patienta plusieurs minutes après avoir sonné plusieurs fois à sa porte. Personne ne vint lui ouvrir. Elle décida alors de se précipiter chez Booth. Celui-ci paniquerait probablement, mais il serait le plus apte à l'aider.

Elle avait d'abord appelé pour souhaiter joyeux Noël. Elle était restée sans réponse. Elle avait appelé le 28 pour prendre des nouvelles, puis le premier pour souhaiter une bonne année et insister sur le fait qu'elle commençait à s'inquiéter et qu'elle s'excusait pour le baiser si cela l'avait choquée. Pas de réponse.

Angela arriva en catastrophe chez Booth et cogna frénétiquement à la porte.

- Booth ! C'est Angela ! Répondez !

- Woho ! J'arrive, du calme.

Elle entendit une voix d'enfant derrière la porte et compris qu'elle devrait paraître un minimum calme pour ne pas alarmer Parker.

Booth ouvrit la porte. Angela vit d'abord Booth qui la regardait d'un air interrogateur, puis derrière lui, Brennan, tout aussi interrogatrice. Angela hésita entre la colère et le soulagement. Elle poussa Booth et serra Brennan dans ses bras pendant un moment (à la surprise de celle-ci), la repoussa et la gifla.

- Angela ! s'indigna Brennan, la main sur la joue.

- Je croyais que tu étais morte, Bren ! Pas de nouvelles pendant onze jours ! Onze jours, Brennan ! Je suis ta meilleure amie ! Et… qu'est-ce que tu fais _ici_ ?

Booth avait entraîné Parker dans une autre pièce en lui disant : « Viens, c'est un truc de fille ». Brennan compris son erreur et acquiesça.

- On va prendre un café ? proposa-t-elle. Je vais tout t'expliquer…

- C'est mieux d'être toi qui paie ! fit Angela en rebroussant chemin.

Elles firent le chemin jusqu'au café dans l'auto de Brennan en silence. Angela prenait le temps de se calmer et Brennan prenait le temps de formuler ses pensées. Une fois assise au petit restaurant, Brennan prit une grande respiration :

- Bon. Tout d'abord, j'ai perdu mon cellulaire le 23. Je l'ai fait désactiver. Mais… puisque je ne t'avais pas vu depuis, je n'ai pas pu t'appeler pour te donner mon nouveau numéro.

- Bren… c'était le temps des fêtes… tu aurais pu passer me voir ou me téléphoner d'un autre téléphone pour, _au moins_, me souhaiter joyeux noël.

Temperance baissa la tête, mal-à-l'aise.

- Je m'excuse, Angela, je ne pense jamais à ce genre de chose. Ces fêtes n'ont pas la même signification pour moi… je… sais par contre que ça peut être blessant.

Angela se sentit mal d'avoir reproché ces choses à son amie, car elle connaissait déjà sa façon de fonctionner. Mais, elle avait encore un reproche à formuler :

- Et Booth ! Brennan, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- Quoi ? s'inquiéta Brennan.

- Bien… qu'est-ce que tu faisais chez lui !?

Brennan évita le contact visuel avec Angela et répondit froidement :

- Rien… nous travaillions sur l'enquête.

Angela se retint pour ne pas pouffer de rire. Elle retrouva un peu de calme et de sérénité. Elle prit une grande inspiration et souffla malicieusement :

- Brennan… je vous ai vu, le 23.

Brennan tenta de cacher son malaise et évita encore le regard d'Angela. Elle ne répondit rien. Angela s'adoucit.

- Brennan ?

- Angela, je me sens inconfortable.

- C'est un peu normal.

- Je ne veux pas en parler.

Angela sourit et baissa la tête. Elle prit un moment pour réfléchir et dit :

- Ma chérie, je suis là aussi pour partager tes bonheurs. Même si ton bonheur contredit tout ce que tu as toujours clamé haut et fort, je vais le partager avec toi.

Brennan se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, se sentant émotive. Depuis plusieurs mois, le changement subtil qui s'effectuait en elle lui rendait ses émotions accessibles. Angela le sentit et tenta simplement d'être à l'écoute.

- As-tu passé les onze jours avec lui ?

- Non… six.

- C'est plus de la moitié. Vous êtes quoi, Brennan ?

Cette dernière haussa les épaules, bornée, voulant jalousement garder son histoire pour elle, effrayée à l'idée de se dévoiler.

- Aller, Brennan.

Cette fois, Brennan établit un contact visuel avec Angela. Ses yeux étaient luisants d'émotion. Angela lui avait rarement vu des yeux si expressifs. En fait, jamais elle n'avait vu Brennan avec un amalgame si complexe d'émotions. La raison s'effritait doucement.

- Je crois que je l'aime, Angela. Ça me fait peur. Je n'ai jamais ressentit ça.

- Brennan. N'aie pas peur. L'amour, c'est positif. Ça doit pas être effrayant, ma chérie… ça fait combien de temps ?

- Presque deux mois… et je sais...

Enfin, un sourire timide s'étira sur les lèvres de Brennan. Elle tenta de s'expliquer sans succès :

- Je… je sais…

Angela compris. Elle savait qu'elle vivait quelque chose de bien et elle n'essaierait pas de fuir. Angela eut un sourire satisfait et lui serra la main.

- Je suis tellement contente pour toi, avoua-t-elle sincèrement.

- Mais… ne le raconte pas, Ange.

- Promis. Et donne-moi ton nouveau numéro !

Le cellulaire en question se mit à sonner. Booth appelait. Brennan répondit.

_- Tempe, Hodgins a trouvé quelque chose. Il croit savoir qui a commis le meurtre. Je dois absolument y aller._

- Ok, bien… vas-y.

_- Est-ce que je peux te demander de…_

- Oh ! Parker ! Oui, j'arrive.

Elle raccrocha.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Booth croit avoir trouvé le meurtrier ! Mais euh, il ne peut pas laisser Parker seul.

- Je viens avec toi.

- Merci !

Elles coururent jusqu'au véhicule et Booth ne prit pas la peine de les saluer avant de partir et il enclencha ses gyrophares. Brennan, Angela et Parker le regardèrent s'éloigner.

- Il ne nous a pas dit qui il soupçonnait… souligna Angela.

Booth coupa le contact avec le Jeffersonian. Hodgins avait été formel.

« _Ça ne peut être qu'elle !_ » et il avait ajouté : « _Je suis définitivement le roi du labo !_ » Donc, il était sûr de sa découverte. Quand il se proclamait roi du labo, il avait raison. Enfin, la plupart du temps. Et Booth s'en voulait tellement. La réponse était si simple.

Parker s'était installé devant un film et Brennan et Angela tentaient de rejoindre Hodgins, sans succès.

- Il a sûrement quitté son bureau, Bren, expliqua Angela. Il doit être aller donner les infos à Cam.

- Je veux savoir, moi aussi, protesta Brennan. Je suis la principale intéressée.

À ce moment, la sonnette retentit dans la demeure. Angela et Brennan échangèrent un regard sceptique.

- Qui ça peut être ?

Brennan alla tranquillement ouvrir la porte. Devant elle, se tenait Amanda O'Sullivan, la tête baissée, accompagnée d'un sac de voyage. Du haut de ses quinze ans, elle semblait en avoir 40. Ses cheveux étaient mêlés, ses yeux étirés, ses traits creusés et ses souliers – des convers – abimés et pleins de neige. Ses joues étaient rouges et gercées.

- Est-ce que l'agent spécial Seeley Booth est là ? souffla-t-elle.

- Tu es en fugue ? demanda spontanément Brennan.

Elle hocha la tête. Brennan la fit entrer, et l'emmena s'asseoir dans la cuisine. Angela et elle s'échangèrent un regard inquiet. Parker s'étira la tête, par curiosité et se rapprocha.

- Je suis la sœur de la victime, rappela-t-elle, toujours les yeux baissés, sur un ton de voix bas, frissonnant encore.

- Tu as des informations pour nous ?

Parker sembla devenir nerveux et se rapprocha d'Angela. Il lui tira la main et elle se pencha vers lui :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, mon grand ? demanda-t-elle, préoccupée par la situation.

- C'est elle, chuchota-t-il.

- C'est elle quoi ? demanda Angela.

Puis, elle comprit. Elle serra le bras de Parker, inquiète, et se crispa. Elle releva la tête vers Brennan qui était concentrée sur l'adolescente qui commençait à raconter sa fugue. Elle chuchota : « Va m'attendre près de la porte et met ton manteau » et se releva, laissant Parker fuir vers la porte. Le mouvement n'échappa ni à Brennan, ni à Amanda qui suivirent toutes deux le mouvement des yeux. Brennan fronça les sourcils, intriguée. Amanda s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Ça va, je suis venue pour me rendre. Vous pouvez partir avec l'enfant, je comprends que c'est une situation dangereuse pour lui.

Angela toisa Brennan du regard.

- Viens, s'il-te-plait.

- Non. Si c'est elle, je reste ici. Je ne veux pas qu'elle fuie. Partez, ça va aller.

Brennan était choquée d'entendre la déclaration de la jeune fille. Elle se mordit la joue pour tenter de ne pas gifler l'enfant, tandis qu'Angela fuyait avec Parker. Comment une adolescente pouvait-elle tuer son propre petit frère ?

- Je sais ce que vous vous demandez, dit Amanda une fois la porte refermée.

Brennan ne répondit pas. Elle n'avait pas envie d'être hospitalière ou amicale avec la jeune fille. Celle-ci posa son sac sur la table et commença à fouiller à l'intérieur.

- Bon. Suffit les civilités, murmura-t-elle.

Brennan ne se serait jamais méfié d'une petite fille qui lui arrivait au menton et qui avait la grosseur d'un bonhomme allumette. D'ailleurs, ses gestes étaient lents et posés, rien en elle ne semblait dangereux. Elle avait les yeux humides et venait dans le but de se rendre.

Disait-elle.

Puis, Brennan songea à quelque chose : c'était aussi elle qui avait causé l'incendie au Jeffersonian et qui l'avait voulue morte. Elle eut un sentiment de panique et appréhenda les mouvements de l'adolescente. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se défendre, parce qu'elle l'aurait fait facilement. Elle fut prise par surprise.

Amanda avait sorti une drôle d'arme de son sac : une seringue. Et en moins de deux, elle était plantée dans le cou du Dr. Brennan.

Brennan fut d'abord surprise, mais elle ne ressentit aucun effet. Elle fronça les sourcils, mécontente et tenta de maîtriser l'adolescente. Celle-ci recula et Brennan perdit l'équilibre. Elle dut se retenir sur la table. Vertiges. Nausées.

- C'est rapide, souffla-t-elle, c'est quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu m'as injecté ?

- GHB.

- Liquide ? Par intraveineuse ? Je vais sûrement…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et dut s'étendre sur le sol. Le monde tournait autour d'elle et elle venait de perdre contact avec la réalité.


	14. Monologue

Merci à ceux qui commentent à chaque chapitre ! Allez, un petit effort les autres, des centaines de visiteurs, mais que trois petites reviews pour le dernier chapitre... ouf ! Allez, un petit clic, je sais que votre temps est précieux (le mien aussi !) mais laissez-moi un p'tit mot ! Même si c'est pour apporter des corrections, c'est ce qui va me permettre de m'améliorer pour le volume II... hihi, qui est déjà écrit à moitié, soit dit en passant.

Après celui-là, il ne reste que cinq chapitre (19 chapitres en tout).

Chapitre 14 - Monologue

Booth descendit de son véhicule, n'attendant pas les renforts qui devaient arriver. La sœur. La sœur de quinze ans. Oui, c'était probablement elle aussi qui s'était infiltrée dans le Jeffersonian et qui avait déclenché l'incendie. Elle aurait pu se faire passer pour une étudiante plus vieille avec du maquillage et des talons hauts. Booth se sentit stupide. Lui qui l'avait déjà vue.

Il s'approcha de la demeure des O'Sullivan et cogna à la porte. C'est un M. O'Sullivan aux traits tirés et visiblement nerveux qui lui ouvrit la porte.

- Agent Booth, soupira-t-il, entrez s'il-vous-plaît.

- Est-ce qu'il se passe quelque chose ? demanda Booth en entrant.

- Oui ! Ma fille a disparu ! Je suis vraiment à bout de nerfs… je ne…

- Quoi ? Depuis quand ?

- Plus de vingt-quatre heures…

Booth jura intérieurement. Il l'avait peut-être manqué de peu. En même temps, elle n'avait que quinze ans, elle ne devait pas être si loin. Il sentit son téléphone vibrer.

- Un moment, je m'excuse, dit-il.

- Je vais aller avertir ma femme de votre venue.

Booth mit le combiné sur son oreille, il entendit la voix d'Angela paniquée, mais ne comprit pas le message.

- Angela ? Quoi ?

_- Booth ! Booth, tu dois retourner chez toi ! Amanda y est ! Avec Brennan ! Je suis partie avec ton fils, mais…_

Booth avait déjà raccroché et il courrait vers son véhicule. Son appartement était à l'autre bout de la ville. Il signala un code pour diriger le renfort appelé à une nouvelle destination le plus rapidement possible.

Brennan était encore prisonnière. Encore.

Toujours la même histoire. À quinze ans, enchaînée contre la fournaise. Enfermée dans la voiture, enterrée sous terre. Puis, dans l'incendie. Et maintenant, enfermée dans son propre corps, prisonnière d'une camisole chimique.

La drogue avait un drôle d'effet sur elle. Elle était consciente, couchée sur le sol. Elle gémissait, tentant de reprendre le contrôle sans succès. Elle se sentait lourde et loin. Perdue dans toutes sortes de souvenirs désagréables.

La fois où le père de la famille d'accueil lui avait serré le poignet si fort, traînée de force dans le sous-sol et menottée à fournaise, lui agrippant les cheveux et lui murmurant : « Tais-toi, maintenant ! ». Elle avait raconté cet épisode à Angela, quand elle était allée dormir chez elle, quelques mois plus tôt, après l'incendie. Au creux de la nuit, elle l'avait dit avec froideur. Angela avait semblé si touchée.

Et le psychiatre qui avait fait son évaluation rendue au foyer pour jeunes filles. Le psychiatre qui la regardait avec chaleur, mais qui n'arrivait pas à l'atteindre. « Elle est troublée, c'est évident. Mais il y a plus. » Et le diagnostic rendu, qu'elle avait toujours nié. Elle n'y croyait pas. Elle n'était pas comme ça. Elle était comme les autres. Elle voulait tellement être comme les autres.

Et son professeur d'université, le premier à qui elle s'était donnée. Elle se disait en contrôle, consciente et consentante. Angela lui avait dit, plus tard, qu'elle trouvait qu'il abusait d'elle. Il avait du pouvoir sur elle, du contrôle, il était en autorité. Il n'aurait pas dû même lever les yeux sur elle. Mais bon, « tu es ce que tu es Brennan, et je trouve que ce genre de relation te correspond assez bien. Et à vrai dire, il est incroyablement sexy. »

Amanda toisait avec une curiosité malsaine la femme étendue sur le sol. Elle gémissait et bégayait des mots sans sens.

- Je ne suis pas comme ça, soupira Brennan.

- Comme quoi, Dr. Brennan ? Je pourrais vous aider à vous relever, ce serait amusant. Je peux faire ce que je veux de vous maintenant. Oh ! Votre téléphone sonne ! Voyons voir.

Amanda retira le téléphone de la poche du Dr. Brennan.

- Hum. S. Booth. Ça doit être lui. Allô ?

_- Qui est à l'appareil ?_

- C'est Amanda. Le Dr. Brennan n'est pas vraiment en état de vous parler.

Et elle raccrocha. Son expression était neutre.

- Il devrait arriver en panique. Ça risque d'être excitant. Je sens déjà l'adrénaline. Pas vous ?

- Booth, murmura Brennan.

- C'est ça. « Nous ne sommes que partenaires ». Quels mensonges que vous avez raconté à mes parents. Ils vous aimaient bien… en train de chercher le meurtrier de Garry. Mais ils ne savaient pas qu'ils l'hébergeaient. Je sais, c'est quelque peu cruel.

L'adolescente s'assit en indien à côté du docteur et lui caressa les cheveux. Elle regardait sa victime avec fascination et cruauté. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement la voir souffrir, elle préférait observer l'effet de la drogue sur sa proie : pâleur, lèvres blanches, yeux roulés, incohérence, fatigue…

Elle hissa Brennan sur ses genoux et la plaça de façon à se protéger d'une éventuelle attaque armée, dos contre son ventre. Évidemment, Brennan était plus grande qu'elle : elle était maladroitement assise sur l'adolescente, la tête penchée vers l'arrière, accotée sur son épaule. Elle protesta, mais n'avait plus assez de volonté et de force pour se libérer de l'emprise.

Booth arriva au bout d'un moment en défonçant la porte, le fusil pointé sur l'enfant. Celle-ci ne broncha pas, malgré que Booth hurla « FBI, éloignez-vous ! ».

- C'est moi qui fait les règles du jeu, souffla Amanda en sortant un tube d'environ quinze centimètres, ceci est ce qu'on appelle communément un « épipen ». Il contient une dose double. À l'intérieur, c'est de l'épinéphrine. Quand je vais planter ça dans le cœur du Dr. Brennan, elle risque la mort. Enfin, je crois. Je ne sais pas vraiment. J'aime juste regarder l'effet des drogues sur les gens. Mais je ne courrais pas le risque, si j'étais vous, Agent Booth.

Elle plaça l'aiguille face au cœur du Dr. Brennan, qui était accotée sur elle, contre sa volonté.

- J'ai le temps de tirer avant que tu plantes cette aiguille, jeune fille, dépose l'aiguille.

- Moi, je m'en fou de mourir. Mais vous risquez de tirer sur Dr. Brennan avant de m'atteindre moi. Et ce serait pas très héroïque de tirer sur une enfant. Je dépose l'aiguille, si vous déposez le fusil et après, on discute.

Elle déposa l'épipen. Booth déposa le fusil. Il la considéra un instant et ses yeux glissèrent vers Brennan. Pâle, confuse. Servant de bouclier. Jamais il n'aurait osé risquer sa vie ainsi. Son cœur se serra. Il eut envie de fracasser le crâne de l'adolescente contre le mur. Et de prendre Brennan dans ses bras.

- Je vais t'arrêter, Amanda.

- Ouais, mais avant, j'ai deux trucs à dire. D'abord, vous n'avez pas compris le message.

- Quoi ?

Booth paniquait, des goutes de sueur perlaient sur son front. La dernière chose qu'il avait envie d'entendre c'était les gémissements d'une adolescente.

_- Payez au suivant_ : ça voulait dire, laissez tomber l'enquête. Ça voulait dire : j'ai fait ça pour le bien de tous. Garry était fou. Sérieusement ! Il aurait été dangereux pour la société. Et il le savait. Je lui ai fait avaler ses pilules en lui disant qu'il aurait un _high_. À neuf ans, Agent Booth ! Neuf ans et il voulait déjà se droguer ! Il n'avait aucun respect pour rien. Il serait probablement devenu un tueur en série. Je le sais, Agent Booth, il tuait des animaux sans pitié. Il avait compris que le pouvoir de tuer est l'un des plus jouissifs.

_Pitié, pas un monologue_, songea Booth en tentant de trouver une façon de sauver Brennan. Il n'écoutait que d'une seule oreille, tenta de trouver une faille pour attaquer la petite et libérer Bones.

- Évidemment, mon cocktail l'a tué. Je voulais voir aussi ce que ferait l'acide sur son corps. C'était bien quand même. Je venais de débarrasser le reste du monde d'un futur danger. Bien sûr, vous n'avez pas compris. Mais je m'y attendais. C'était pour ça l'incendie. Mais, je ne croyais pas que ça allait presque vous tuer… je n'avais pas prévu que l'ascenseur bloquerait. C'était par contre, assez excitant je dois dire. J'aime les émotions fortes. Agent Booth, vous n'avez pas l'air attentif ?

- Ça ne m'intéresse pas, Amanda, c'est une histoire ignoble et sans logique.

- C'est très logique, Agent Booth. Et je compte recommencer. Vous ne semblez pas inquiet ?

- Tu as quinze ans, te ne fuiras pas très loin. Je risque de t'arrêter dans moins d'une minute.

- Je ne crois pas moi. Depuis tout ce temps, j'étais sous vos yeux et vous m'avez négligée. Je crois que c'est parce que vous étiez trop occuper à vous aimer, vous et Dr. Brennan, je me trompe ?

Booth figea, planta son regard dans celui de l'adolescente qui commençait à s'exciter d'avoir autant d'emprise sur l'agent spécial. Ils se dévisagèrent un moment, elle avec le sourire, lui avec un rictus.

- J'ai raison.

- C'est faux.

Elle éclata de rire, tirant de plus en plus de plaisir de la conversation, s'agrippant aux bras de Brennan qui ripostait de plus en plus. Elle redirigea ses yeux vers ceux de Booth qui, devenu rouge, se sentait fébrile. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir raison. Elle ne pouvait pas. Et pourtant… si c'était vrai ? S'ils avaient vraiment échoué parce qu'ils avaient formé un couple ? Il s'en voudrait à jamais. Il se sentit nerveux. Le FBI aurait alors de bonnes raisons de les séparer.

Au lieu d'enquêter, ils avaient passé du temps à faire l'amour. Cachés au Jeffersonian ou durant les soirées où ils devaient travailler sur l'enquête. Ils avaient perdus un temps considérable. Et pourtant… il l'aimait tellement. Il la voulait tellement.

- Et si j'avais raison, hein ?

Booth ne répondit rien, déglutit et tendit un bras, commençant à paniquer.

- Laisse-moi Brennan et je te laisse filer.

- Oublie ça, toi ! Je sais bien que les renforts m'attendent à l'extérieur. Comme si un policier aussi intègre que toi me laisserait faire ça. Et puis… tu te sens tellement coupable en ce moment. Ça m'amuse. Ouf !

Elle prit une grande inspiration et devint rouge, comme si elle venait de prendre une décision.

- Bon ! Fini les civilités !

Elle agrippa l'épipen, la planta dans le cœur de Brennan et la tint un moment, osant regarder Booth qui changeait radicalement d'expression : panique, colère, peur, détresse. Il se précipita, agrippa le bras de l'adolescente et sortit ses menottes, mais il les laissa glisser, s'agenouilla près de Brennan qui avait ouvert grand les yeux, qui tremblait, happait pour l'air. Elle avait poussé un cri qui avait fait perdre tous ses moyens à Booth. Plus question de s'occuper de l'adolescente.

- Bones !

Amanda resta quelques secondes sur place, décortiquant un moment la réaction physiologique de Brennan. Puis, elle déglutit, se mordit les lèvres, baissa la tête et s'enfuit en courant.

Brennan était secouée de tremblements, elle regarda Booth un instant et fit :

- Je vais avoir des convulsions, Booth. Appelle l'ambulance.

Il sortit son cellulaire en tremblant et composa le numéro. Brennan serra les dents, ferma ses yeux qui laissèrent s'échapper de grosses larmes et tenta d'inspirer. La crise était imminente. Puis, son cœur se serra de façon dangereuse, elle gémit de douleur et perdit conscience.

Booth se sentit désemparé devant la crise d'épilepsie. Il ne put que tenir la tête de Brennan pour ne pas qu'elle ne se cogne contre le sol et il ne put retenir deux larmes qui coulèrent le long de ses joues.


	15. Un coma et un songe

Merci pour les commentaires.

Ahh, mais quelle bonne question. Quel diagnostic a été posé sur Brennan ? Hum. Ce sera dévoilé dans le deuxième volet. La crise de convulsion a plutôt été causée par le mélange de drogues... (bah, j'suis pas médecin. Un pharmacien pourrait probablement me dire que c'est improbable ! C'est la beauté de la fiction.)

Quant au diagnostic, vous pouvez peut-être poser des hypothèses. Mais, on peut s'en douter en regardant la série.

Chapitre 15 – Un coma et un songe

Pas encore l'hôpital. Pas encore les murs blancs, les docteurs qui courent paniqués, les préposés qui refusent de répondre aux questions, l'attente interminable et l'angoisse.

L'angoisse la plus poignante et la plus dévastatrice qui existe. L'angoisse d'être responsable de son état, de la situation, de la fuite de la coupable. L'angoisse de la mort qui se promène partout, laissant des frissons dans le dos des gens qui passent trop près. La mort qui approche encore et encore, à chaque visite à l'hôpital.

Booth n'avait pas vraiment entendu la réponse, les explications des médecins. Assis sur une chaise quelconque dans un corridor quelconque, il ne répondait pas aux téléphones incessants d'une Angela paniquée. Il ne savait même pas où il était. Il n'avait même pas le droit répondre. Comme si cela l'aurait vraiment dérangé en temps normal.

Mais il n'y avait rien de normal dans une adolescente de quinze qui tue son petit frère, à la fois pour l'empêcher de faire du mal, à la fois pour le voir vomir ses trippes et tomber en convulsions après une surdose létale. Il n'avait rien de normal dans une crise de convulsion provoquée par un Epipen dans le cœur. « C'est le mélange » avaient expliqué les médecins. Quel mélange ? Quelles drogues avait-elle injectée au juste ? Il ne savait pas. Il n'avait pas assisté à toute la scène.

Et s'il ne l'avait pas laissé seule. Il aurait dû la protéger, c'était son mandat. C'est ce que Max lui dirait en arrivant à l'hôpital. Car lui, il n'avait pas le droit de la voir. Il n'était pas de la famille. Mais Max, le père, aurait le droit. Et Booth se sentirait tout petit.

Max lui dirait en arrivant : « Tu devais la protéger ! C'était ta responsabilité ! Elle va mourir par ta faute ! ». Angoisse. Mort. Les médecins n'arrivaient pas à la stabiliser. « Elle a fait une crise cardiaque. » C'est impossible. Bones avait un cœur de roc. Vraiment. Elle ne pouvait pas faire une crise cardiaque.

« Elle est réanimée, mais le cœur est emballé. On ne comprend pas. Elle a des symptômes végétatifs. C'est le coma, M. Booth. Elle ne va peut-être jamais se réveiller. »

Booth était assommé, assis sur la même chaise depuis plus de trois heures, dans la même position, comme catatonique. Il remuait les mêmes pensées, les mêmes paroles, les mêmes événements. Il aurait dû arrêter la petite avant, il aurait eu le temps. Il aurait tellement eu le temps. C'était si cliché : le bon qui attendait la fin du monologue et la mauvaise qui en profitait pour décamper.

Il aurait voulu mourir à la place de Bones.

- Hey.

Une voix douce le tira de sa torpeur. Angela. Puis, Hodgins, Camille et Max. Booth baissa les yeux. Hodgins s'assit à côté de Booth, lui plaça la main sur l'épaule, la serra. Max s'approcha, se pencha à sa hauteur.

- Ça va, Booth, ne vous tourmentez pas. Ce n'est pas votre faute.

- Si, répondit-il simplement, sans conviction.

Max lui offrit un sourire, se releva et demanda à la préposée pour entrer dans la chambre de sa fille. Elle lui indiqua le numéro de chambre. Sweets arriva à la course au même moment, constata la scène, resta silencieux et posa un regard interrogateur vers Cam. Elle lui conseilla de demander l'état de Bones aux docteurs, car elle ne pouvait rien lui dire.

- Ça va aller, Booth, Dr. B est une battante, dit Hodgins sur un ton encourageant. Elle va s'en tirer.

Booth se sentait absolument triste, mais ne pouvait pas pleurer. Il était coupé. Angela l'entoura de ses bras et le serra.

- Je sais combien tu as mal, souffla-t-elle.

Effectivement, elle était bien la seule qui pouvait s'imaginer. Il frissonna, dégoûté de lui-même.

- Elle est dans le coma, dit-il en se ressaisissant un peu.

Il releva la tête et regarda les gens autour de lui. Il n'arriverait pas à leur dire, mais il était reconnaissant.

- Son rythme cardiaque est anormalement élevé. C'est contradictoire. Ils ne comprennent pas. Ils disent qu'elle ne va peut-être jamais se réveiller.

- Il y a de l'espoir, si son rythme cardiaque est élevé, souligna Hodgins.

- Booth… on devrait la faire transférer.

- Quoi ?

- Tu te rappelles… le Dr. House ? C'est le meilleur diagnosticien des États-Unis. Il va trouver ce qui cloche dans tout ça et il va la guérir.

Une lueur d'espoir traversa les yeux de Booth et il se redressa, de retour à la normale.

- C'est la meilleure idée que j'aie jamais entendue ! Aller, Angela, on y va !

- On ? Où ? Quoi ?

- Au New Jersey, on appelle aujourd'hui, je suis certain qu'ils vont la prendre, c'est Brennan après tout. Et on y va en hélico, de surcroît.

La troupe se sentit un peu mieux en voyant Booth s'activer et faire des démarches pour ne pas laisser la situation dégénérer. C'était le Booth qu'ils connaissaient qui revenait un peu à lui.

Angela téléphona au Princeton-Plainsboro et insista pendant plusieurs minutes, presqu'une heure pour parler directement au Dr. House. Booth organisa le transport en hélicoptère et incita Max à signer les papiers de transferts : il était le seul à pouvoir les signer.

Quand Angela parla enfin au Dr. House, elle lui expliqua le cas. House fut cynique et malcommode mais accepta volontiers de prendre le cas en justifiant qu'il ne refusait jamais de recevoir les belles femmes intelligentes. Quiconque l'aurait mieux connu aurait su qu'en lui exposant le cas, Angela avait piqué sa curiosité et il ne pourrait pas enlever le cas de sa tête tant qu'il n'aurait pas vu la patiente.

Booth n'avait pas vu Bones depuis son admission à l'hôpital. Il fut troublé quand il put enfin poser son regard sur elle, alors que les médecins déplaçaient sa civière vers l'hélicoptère.

Elle était pâle. C'était une pâleur maladive, effrayante. Un blanc translucide qui dévoilait les veines qui parcouraient son visage. Sous ses yeux, de grands creux mauves s'étaient installés. Ses cheveux étaient mêlés, plaqués sur son visage un peu n'importe comment. Ses mains étaient tout aussi blanches que son visage. Et elles étaient froides. Le tube du respirateur artificiel occupait la moitié de son visage. Booth eut le cœur serré : elle était en bien piteux état.

Booth, Angela et Max grimpèrent dans l'hélicoptère avec ce qui restait de Brennan, sous les yeux inquiets et presqu'encourageants de Camille, Hodgins et Sweets. Hodgins s'écria :

- Elle va s'en tirer, Booth ! Elle va s'en tirer ! tandis que l'hélicoptère s'envolait.

Booth serra la main de Brennan et souffla dans son oreille quelques mots qui restèrent inaudibles pour Max et Angela. Ceux-ci ne cherchèrent pas à savoir ce qu'il avait dit.

Un peu plus tard, au Princeton-Plainsboro, Booth s'endormit quelques minutes sur sa chaise, à côté d'Angela qui veillait sur lui. Tous deux attendaient de pouvoir enfin entrer dans la chambre de Brennan. Les règles sur les visites semblaient moins strictes avec le Dr. House.

Booth eut le temps de faire un très court rêve.

_Il se trouvait au milieu d'un Jeffersonian désert. Il se dirigea tranquillement vers la plateforme de l'anthropologie judiciaire. Doucement, une forme agréable se dessina sous ses yeux. D'abord, des courbes floues, puis, en se rapprochant, il distingua un corps de femme. Une femme, dont le corps était étendu sur une des civières métalliques accueillants habituellement les cadavres. Sauf que celle-ci était parfaitement vivante._

_La femme avait les jambes étendues, la hanche accotée sur la civière et le corps relevé de côté, soutenu par son bras délicat. Le corps était parfaitement proportionné et les courbes, désirables. Il se rapprocha encore, mais il savait qu'il se trouverait face à Temperance. Il arriva à sa hauteur. Elle sourit. Elle était nue, les cheveux détachés, tombant sur ses épaules. Il s'approcha d'elle le cœur battant. Elle le regarda avec une totale confiance, tendit le bras et agrippa sa chemise pour l'attirer vers elle avec force. Elle souffla :_

_- Booth, c'est la dernière fois que tu me vois._

_Elle prit doucement sa main. La sienne était chaude et douce. Temperance était bien vivante. Elle attira sa main contre sa hanche, la fit glisser sur ses côtes, son sein, son cou et finalement, jusqu'à sa joue. Elle ferma les yeux._

_- La dernière fois, répéta-t-elle avec une voix profonde._

_Elle s'étendit sur la civière froide. Autour de son corps, de la buée se formait sur la plaque métallique en réaction au contraste entre la chaleur du corps et la température glaciale du métal. Elle ouvrit les yeux, sourit à Booth et l'incita à grimper sur elle. Ses cheveux formaient un halo autour d'elle. Elle souleva son corps, se rapprocha du visage de Booth et murmura :_

_- Profites-en._

Booth fut réveillé par Angela qui lui donna un petit cou de coude.

- On peut aller la voir, dit-elle.

Il eut du mal à retrouver ses esprits, troublé par le songe qu'il venait d'avoir.


	16. Défibrillation

Je sais, ça fait une semaine ! C'est long ou la la !

Alors, voilà, je vous donne ce petit chapitre :) House est toujours là. La suite va venir bientôt... parce que le chapitre est cruel ;)

Chapitre 16 - Défibrillation

- Vous êtes le pire médecin que toute la planète ait porté !

- Booth !

- House !

La scène au Princeton-Plainsboro était habituelle. Dr. Cuddy voyait plusieurs fois par année des clients enragés par la façon de faire ou de parler du Dr. House. Il insultait, traitait de menteurs et dénigrait plusieurs de ses patients. Mais avec celui-là, la guerre était particulièrement féroce. Le bel homme assez musclé, agent du FBI, avait emmené sa soi disant « partenaire de travail » dans un coma profond. Défibrillation cardiaque, injections de plusieurs drogues, rien ne fonctionnait réellement depuis une semaine. Le bel agent était à cran. La jeune femme qui l'accompagnait aussi. Le père par contre, gérait bien la situation, répondant aux remarques acerbes du docteur à cane, sans sourciller.

Dr. House n'avait évidemment pas cru une seconde qu'ils n'étaient que « partenaires de travail » et il avait tout de suite demandé à Booth de clarifier la situation, jurant qu'il ne dirait rien au FBI. Booth avait donc avoué la véritable de nature de leur relation. House s'amusait depuis à l'appeler « le garde du corps ». Booth n'avait pas sourit une seule fois.

Mais là, même Cuddy devait le reconnaître, il avait franchi la limite. Il lui avait dit, sur un ton désengagé : « Ce n'est pas mon problème si vous vous sentez responsable de sa mort. »

Résultat, Angela et Max tentaient de retenir Booth, tandis que Cuddy proférait à la fois des excuses à Booth et des injures à House.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous passe par la tête, House ! Vous êtes malade ou quoi !? s'écriait Cuddy quelques minutes plus tard, dans le bureau de la direction.

- Écoutez, le garde du corps se met au travers de toutes nos tentatives. Il refuse de collaborer !

- Vous allez la tuer, il a raison ! Vos méthodes sont dangereuses ! Je le comprends d'avoir peur. Et vous l'avez traité d'une façon affreuse. C'est inacceptable, House ! Cet homme risque de la perdre et, oui, il se sent coupable, vous n'avez pas à tourner le fer dans la plaie.

- Il n'avait qu'à mieux la protéger, ce sont les risques du métier.

- House !

- Bon ! Laissez moi mettre en marche la procédure, s'il-vous-plaît ! C'est le seul moyen !

Cuddy se tut un moment, songeuse. House avait eu une nouvelle idée complètement folle. Il risquait de sauver la patiente ou de tout simplement la tuer. C'était risqué. Mais plus elle restait dans un état de coma longtemps, plus elle risquait de ne pas se réveiller. Son cœur s'était stabilisé. Toutes ses fonctions vitales aussi. Mais House avait trouvé la cause du coma. Elle ne se réveillait plus à la fois à cause du surdosage de GHB et à la fois à cause d'un caillot au cerveau qu'il avait découvert. Une condition qui aurait éventuellement causé problème dans le futur. Et en plein coma, ça compliquait l'état de la patiente.

- Vous risquez de la tuer, souffla Cuddy.

- Elle risque de mourir de toute façon, d'ici quelques jours. Si elle ne se réveille pas, vous savez que nous devrons recommander qu'ils la débranchent. Vous avez vu, vous aussi, les fonctions cérébrales ralentissent rapidement.

Cuddy réfléchit encore un instant et acquiesça.

- Ça me va. Mais envoyez Cameron parler à la famille. Je ne veux pas un autre drame.

House acquiesça et s'éloigna. Cuddy l'interpella avant qu'il ne sorte :

- House ! Qu'avez-vous trouvé dans le dossier ? Il y avait une information que vous n'avez pas voulu révéler, ni même au père de la patiente.

Il sourit et expliqua :

- C'était l'évaluation d'un psychiatre. Fort intéressante. Vous irez voir. Mais ça ne change rien pour nous en ce moment.

Il quitta la pièce pour se diriger vers Cameron qui, avec toute la douceur et la compassion nécessaire, irait convaincre le garde du corps de l'opération à effectuer.

- Vous voulez quoi !?

Booth, Angela et Max étaient sous le choc. Ils demandèrent à Cameron de répéter deux fois l'opération risquée qu'ils s'apprêtaient à procéder, s'ils avaient leur accord.

- Nous devons enlever le caillot. C'est ce qui l'empêche de se réveiller.

- Je croyais que Dr. House avait dit que c'était trop risqué, protesta Max.

- En effet… ce n'est pas un caillot important, mais il est localisé dans une zone très sensible du cerveau. Le caillot bloque partiellement l'irrigation sanguine. Il faut l'enlever, nous n'avons pas le choix. Cette partie du cerveau commence à manquer d'oxygène. Ses fonctions ralentissent. Elle risque la mort d'ici quelques jours. Elle serait déjà réveillée, si ce n'était du caillot. Le GHB et l'épinéphrine ont été métabolisé depuis longtemps.

Il y eut un silence pesant où personne n'osa croiser le regard de l'autre.

- Vous avez de la chance que Dr. House ait trouvé le caillot. Croyez-moi, il faut s'en occuper.

Max hocha la tête et accepta.

- D'accord, pour l'opération.

La jeune docteure blonde acquiesça et s'éloigna, prête à commencer la préparation à l'opération. Le silence revint entre les trois adultes qui, depuis une semaine, logeaient dans un hôtel prêt de l'hôpital. Ils étaient aujourd'hui plus que jamais, effrayés par la mort.

Cameron, Chase et Foreman préparèrent la patiente. Tous les trois se sentaient quelque peu remués. La patiente était un docteur, comme eux, professionnelle, ayant réussi sa vie. C'était une belle femme. Cela leur rappelait que même eux, docteurs, n'étaient pas à l'abri de la mort. Parce que c'est ce qu'elle risquait.

La tension était palpable dans la pièce vitrée au dessus de la salle d'opération. Angela, Max et Booth pouvaient assister à l'opération. Ils auraient peut-être dû s'en passer parce que l'angoisse montait rapidement, plus les médecins s'affairait autour de Brennan, toujours sur respirateur artificiel. Quand ils furent prêts, ils rasèrent une mèche de cheveux de Brennan, pour aller percer son crâne. La scène les dégouta rapidement, ils ne purent supporter longtemps la vue d'un crâne ouvert.

L'opération se déroula toutefois très bien. Booth était resté presque tout au long, face à la vitre, un bras contre sa poitrine et une main portée au menton, bougeant nerveusement sa jambe à certains moments. Angela alternait entre regarder l'opération et se détourner, pâle, nauséeuse. Max tournait en rond et il finit par sortir de la pièce, ne supportant plus la vue de sa fille dans cet état.

Les médecins ôtèrent le caillot sans difficulté et refermèrent la peau sur la tête. Immédiatement, ils remarquèrent une différence.

_- L'activité cérébrale reprend doucement_, commenta un des médecins.

Angela et Booth se regardèrent, soulagés, souriants. Mais une sonnerie les figea. Une des machines indiquait que quelque chose s'emballait.

_- Le cœur ralentit_, commenta le Dr. Chase, _ok, sortez le défibrillateur_.

Dr. Cameron les avait avisés. Il se pouvait que dans ce genre d'opération risquée, le corps ne supporte pas l'invasion chirurgicale. Certains patients réagissaient mal aux chirurgies intracrâniennes. Apparemment, c'est ce qui était en train de se produire.

Booth et Angela figèrent devant la vitre, regardant les docteurs s'affairer autour de Bones. Leurs corps étaient tendus, fatigués. Ils ne pouvaient pas croire que ça se produisait vraiment. Un des docteurs donna le premier choc du défibrillateur. Quelqu'un cria : « On va la perdre ! ».

La scène dura de longues minutes. Les docteurs s'acharnèrent presqu'une heure sur son corps. Après les chocs, ils commencèrent un massage cardiaque. Une ligne plate s'affichait sur le moniteur du cœur.

Un d'eux finit par prononcer l'heure du décès.

Angela regarda le corps de son amie, s'avança, plaça doucement ses mains sur la vitre, ferma les yeux, serra les dents et laissa de grosses larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle garda le silence.

Booth ne bougea pas. Il murmura : « Non. » Il blêmit, droit comme un soldat, les bras le long du corps. Il détourna le regard, blessé, puis tourna le dos à la vitre. Mécaniquement, il sortit de la pièce, les yeux fixes droit devant lui. Il répéta : « Non. » Il passa sa main sur son visage, refusant de laisser l'angoisse monter.

- C'est impossible.


	17. Morte

Nooon! Ne la tue pas !!

Mwahaha ;) Quel suspense !! Et tout plein de lecteurs mécontents !! Hahaha. Et juste pour améliorer mon cas, voici un petit - minuscule - chapitre ! Tout petit et tout dément...

VA-T-ELLE SURVIVRE !? !? Que serait Bones, sans Bones !?

Peut-être je vais poster demain la suite si j'ai plein de reviews mécontentes de gens qui veulent voir Brennan survivre. ;) Merci de me lire !

Chapitre 17 - Morte

Booth descendit les escaliers de façon automatique, le regard vide, le corps tremblant. Il ne réalisait pas vraiment. Il voulait voir. Il voulait sentir. Brennan ne pouvait pas prendre la place de tous ceux qu'elle avait examinés. Tous ces corps, tous ces cadavres. Brennan ne pouvait pas faire partie de ceux-là. Elle devait être vivante.

Il poussa la porte de la salle de chirurgie. Les médecins quittaient tranquillement, la mine basse. Tous évitèrent son regard, honteux. Il s'approcha, sous les yeux d'Angela qui regardait du haut, toujours en silence, toujours en pleurant.

C'était vrai. Brennan était maintenant un cadavre. Il déglutit. Il inspira. Il recula, il avança. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il observa le corps un moment. Elle était…

Morte.

Il fut soudain dégoûté. Il n'aurait jamais voulu travailler avec des cadavres. Car il comprenait aujourd'hui toute la souffrance des gens qui avait perdu ces êtres chers. Pour eux, ils n'avaient été que des cas d'enquêtes. Pour les familles, c'était des pertes. Des joyaux perdus au fond de l'océan, jamais récupérables.

Il agrippa doucement la main de Brennan. Il y déposa un baiser. Puis, toute l'émotion monta en même temps. Il se mit à pleurer, agrippa la taille de Brennan, la souleva contre lui. Sa tête balançait vers l'arrière, sans vie.

Les souvenirs affluèrent. Son sourire. Sa présence. Son odeur. Tout était partit. Il l'avait aimé, d'abord parce qu'elle était belle. Ensuite, parce qu'elle était…

Qu'est-ce qu'elle était ? Il ne pouvait pas nommer mentalement toutes les raisons pourquoi il l'avait aimé. Elle n'était pas pour lui, une liste de qualités ou de défauts. C'était pour lui, une femme complète qu'il admirait dans sa totalité. Et qu'il aimait dans toute sa complexité. Il ne pouvait pas nommer le pourquoi. Il l'aimait, c'est tout. Sans raison. Inconditionnellement.

Il poussait quelques sanglots courts, laissant les larmes couler. Cameron était resté derrière la porte, observant la scène, complètement épuisée et déchirée. Elle pleura elle-même en entendant la souffrance qui sortait de Booth. Les larmes d'Angela redoublèrent.

Il plaça son visage dans le cou de Brennan et souffla :

- Ne pars pas, Bones.


	18. Vivante et éteinte

Alors... vous me direz ce qui est pire... Morte ou... ÇA !? MWAHAHAHA. Je suis machiavélique.

Heureusement pour vous, chers lecteurs que j'adore (sans vous, ceci serait un trou noir !), y'a un Diagnostics II en route (presque fini sur papier d'ailleurs) et un Diagnostics III aussi. Héhé, c'est de l'abus !

Chapitre 18 – Vivante et éteinte

_Elle sentit Booth s'approcher et poser une main sur son épaule. Un frisson la traversa. Elle posa la main sur la poignée, prête à fuir. Il se rapprocha, se colla doucement contre elle fit glisser sa main le long de son bras, pour atteindre sa main qui s'apprêtait à tourner la poignée. _

_- Ne pars pas, Bones. _

_Il avait murmuré ces quelques mots et laissé l'empreinte de son souffle chaud dans le cou de Brennan. Ses doigts laissèrent la poignée, guidés par ceux de Booth. Elle tenta vainement de réprimer un soupir de contentement, qui n'échappa pas à Booth. Attiré par l'odeur de ses cheveux, il y plongea son nez quelques secondes. Puis, il les dégagea délicatement de son cou pour y poser ses lèvres. Brennan eu une nouvelle fois la chair de poule et susurra :_

_- On ne devrait pas. _

Brennan tenta vainement de prononcer ces paroles, confuse, mais elle sentit qu'elle venait simplement de rêver. Elle n'était plus réellement dans cette chambre d'hôtel, s'apprêtant à faire l'amour avec Booth pour la première fois. D'ailleurs, elle sentait étrangement lourde et paralysée.

Elle reprit conscience doucement. Elle n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux, elle se sentait trop faible. Mais elle commençait à sentir ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle.

Elle était dans les bras de quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui pleurait. Elle essaya de froncer les sourcils. Sans succès. Elle devait parler. Elle devait faire signe qu'elle était en vie. Elle essayait de dire quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Elle répéta : « On ne devrait pas ».

Booth figea. Est-ce que les bruits qui émanaient de la gorge de Brennan étaient seulement des spasmes normaux après la mort ? Ou alors, elle essayait de parler ?

Il cessa brutalement de pleurer, intrigué, plein d'espoir et reposa Brennan sur le lit d'opération. Sa bouche bougeait quelque peu, ses sourcils aussi. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement et sa poitrine se souleva. Ses paupières remuèrent.

- Bones ? souffla-t-il.

Ses lèvres se formèrent pour prononcer « Booth », mais seul un vague chuchotement sortit. Les yeux de Booth s'écarquillèrent et il se précipita vers la porte, hurla dans le corridor : « Elle est en vie !! ».

Cameron, qui s'éloignait doucement, figea et se retourna. Est-ce que son amant délirait ? Ou alors… c'était possible ? Oui, il y avait effectivement eu plusieurs cas répertoriés où le cœur repartait seul. Elle et Chase se précipitèrent vers la salle d'opération. La patiente remuait les lèvres et les paupières. Sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait. Elle était en vie.

Il fallu plusieurs minutes à Bones pour reprendre pleinement conscience et ouvrir les yeux. Autour d'elle, des médecins, Booth, Angela et son père. Apparemment, tout le monde avait pleuré. Elle n'était pas en mesure de comprendre tout de suite, mais des douleurs sur sa peau lui indiquait que des palmes de défibrillateur l'avait brûlée. Elle articula du mieux qu'elle pu :

- J'ai mal…

Et elle avait mal au crâne aussi. Booth lui répondit :

- C'est bien ! Ça signifie que vous êtes en vie !

- … vraiment douloureux… expliqua-t-elle.

Elle reconnut la voix de House qui lui dit :

- C'est normal, votre peau est légèrement brûlée et votre crâne a été ouvert. C'est douloureux. Malheureusement, pas d'antidouleurs pour vous. Pas maintenant.

Il lui expliqua pourquoi il fallait éviter de lui injecter de nouveaux médicaments, mais ne comprit pas pourquoi et s'endormit paisiblement, heureuse d'être en vie.

Booth se tourmenta pendant les jours qui suivirent. Angela le sentait. Ils alternaient tous deux les visites à Brennan qui reprenait tranquillement des forces. Après quelques jours, elle pouvait s'asseoir et discuter aisément. Elle n'arrivait toutefois pas à se déplacer sans perdre l'équilibre. Les médecins trouvaient son rétablissement encourageant et promettaient qu'elle pourrait sortir d'ici quelques autres jours. Toutes ses facultés semblaient intactes.

Mais Angela sentait que Booth réfléchissait beaucoup et elle appréhendait la décision qu'il formait doucement dans son esprit. Elle savait que l'agent était propice à souffrir de ce qu'elle appelait le _syndrome de Superman_. Il était propice à se culpabiliser et à rompre des relations par crainte de faire souffrir à nouveau sa bien-aimée. Dans le genre : « je n'ai pas su te protéger, et je ne veux plus jamais te mettre en danger, donc je te quitte. C'est trop dangereux de me côtoyer… »

Il avait d'ailleurs déjà fait le coup à Cam et elle redoutait qu'il ne fasse la même chose à Brennan. Elle tenta de lui en parler, mais il resta fermé et refusa la discussion.

Puis, un matin, elle entra dans la chambre de Brennan et trouva celle-ci en sanglots, abattue, retournée dans son lit, refusant tout contact. Elle expliqua à travers ses sanglots que Booth avait rompu. Elle finit par accepter le câlin d'Angela qui la serra le plus fort qu'elle put, partageant sa souffrance.

Il était venu tôt, calme et posé. La pénombre envahissait encore la pièce. Seule une légère lumière bleutée éclairait leurs visages. Il s'était assis à côté d'elle, alors qu'elle se réveillait à peine et lui avait expliqué qu'il se sentait affreusement coupable, qu'il croyait qu'elle avait failli mourir à cause de lui. Il lui avait dit…

… _notre partenariat est trop dangereux. Tu ne devrais jamais être placée dans de telles situations. Tu es anthropologue judiciaire, pas agente de terrain. Les meurtriers fous devraient courir après moi. Tu devrais rester dans l'anonymat. Et mon mandat, c'est de te protéger dans ton travail. J'ai échoué, Temperance. Je t'ai mis en danger. J'aurais dû être là. Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser chez moi. J'aurais dû mieux te protéger, en sachant que la meurtrière s'était déjà introduite au Jeffersonian. Temperance, je t'aime. Et je veux ton bien. Nous ne devons plus travailler ensemble…_

Elle avait d'abord accepté cette partie et même si elle voulait continuer de travailler avec lui, elle savait que leur relation avait compromis leur travail. Mais il avait ajouté :

… _et nous ne devons plus nous voir. Ce n'est pas la première fois que les meurtriers essaient de s'en prendre à toi ou à mon fils. Tu es en danger avec moi. Tous ceux qui me côtoient sont en dangers._

Elle avait essayé de riposter, protestant qu'elle était toujours en danger, vu la nature de son travail et qu'elle avait besoin de quelqu'un pour la protéger et qu'elle ne faisait confiance à personne d'autre que lui. Il avait sourit, l'avait embrassé sur le front et lui avait dit : « Adieu ».

Et elle pleurait dans les bras à Angela en hoquetant :

- C'est la pire raison que j'aie jamais entendue ! S'il m'aime et qu'il veut me protéger, ce n'est pas logique qu'il me laisse toute seule ! Il n'y a rien de logique dans son discours ! Si c'est ça l'amour, ça fait mal et je ne veux plus jamais, jamais, le ressentir !

- Il va revenir, souffla Angela, le cœur brisé par la dernière déclaration de son amie.

Brennan continua de pleurer, en douleur, sans pouvoir s'arrêter et s'endormit à bout de souffle dans les bras de son amie.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle était calme, froide et distante. Angela voulait maintenant pleurer à sa place. Elle criait intérieurement : « POURQUOI !? ». Temperance était redevenue, en quelques heures, une femme distante, rationnelle, logique et coupée de ses émotions. Angela préférait nettement mieux la Temperance spontanée, souriante et pleine de curiosités à propos des relations humaines. Celui qui avait réussi à faire fondre sa carapace le lui avait rebâtit bien plus solide et épaisse.

Angela était sûrement plus fâchée que ne l'était Temperance. Parce que Temperance, qui ne serait plus jamais _Bones_, avait accepté la situation avec son rationnel logique. Elle se disait :

_Booth ne veut plus de moi, soit. Il manque de logique, mais l'amour n'est qu'une réaction chimique enduite par la sérotonine et une fois que la sécrétion de neurotransmetteurs va diminuer, je vais me sentir mieux. Je pourrai retourner à mon travail, et le faire mieux encore._

_Bla bla bla_, se disait Angela intérieurement. _On l'a perdue à jamais. C'est clair. _

Son corps était peut-être bien vivant, mais elle était définitivement éteinte.

* * *

Alors, qu'est-ce qui est pire finalement ? Morte ou Vivante et éteinte ?


	19. Faux départ

Chapitre final – Faux départ

Temperance Brennan fut accueillie en héroïne au Jeffersonian. Toute son équipe l'attendait lors de son retour, ils avaient décoré l'endroit pour elle et lui avait même fait un pont d'honneur, l'applaudissant et venant s'agglutiner autour d'elle. Elle leur sourit, sincèrement touchée et heureuse de revenir au travail en bon état.

Angela souriait, mais restait tourmentée pour son amie. Personne n'était au courant de ce qui s'était passé. Et personne ne le saurait, parce que Temperance ne le dirait certainement pas. Et aucun des employés ne remarquerait qu'elle avait perdu de sa spontanéité pour revenir à sa logique implacable. Sauf peut-être Sweets. Mais il ne comprendrait pas.

Le départ de Booth avait surpris toute l'équipe. Il avait demandé à être transféré dans une autre unité du FBI. Tous se disaient qu'il se sentait coupable et incompétent. Il avait pris l'affaire O'Sullivan sur lui et continuait l'enquête. L'adolescente avait disparu.

Après cette nouvelle, le Dr. Brennan avait aussi demandé d'être en charge d'une autre section que celle criminelle. Tout le monde avait riposté. Hodgins, Camille et Angela ne souhaitaient pas la perdre. Mais elle était demeurée ferme : elle voulait un autre poste.

L'institut lui offrit la tête du département d'archéologie. Elle accepta. Personne ne comprit. Sauf Angela. Camille demanda à Wendell Bray de prendre la tête du département, d'abord par interim pour la fin de ses études, et officiellement quand il les terminerait. Elle lui précisa : « Je vais toutefois faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour faire revenir Brennan d'ici la fin de vos études. » Il n'en fut pas offusqué. Il fut libre de choisir qui l'assisterait. Il choisit Daisy Wick, non pour ses qualités humaines, mais pour sa grande compétence, pour laquelle il éprouvait un profond respect.

Dr. Brennan reprit son travail sans problèmes, mais l'équipe qu'elle avait laissée derrière trouva la situation plus difficile. Angela leur promit cependant qu'elle reviendrait. Tous lui firent confiance.

Une journée de mars où la neige fondait tranquillement, Angela alla visiter Brennan dans son département. Sa grande amie lui sourit aussitôt qu'elle la reconnut. Angela s'était accotée contre un cadre de porte et regardait Brennan travailler.

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, Angela ?

- Tu veux aller à New York avec moi, pour Pâques ? On a pas vu tout ce qu'on voulait voir la dernière fois.

Brennan réfléchit un moment, écartant les souvenirs douloureux associé à cet endroit.

- D'accord.

- Super.

Angela s'éloigna, à la fois heureuse et triste. Est-ce que Brennan acceptait l'invitation parce que qu'elle avait fait le deuil de Booth ? Ou est-ce qu'elle acceptait parce qu'elle n'avait vraiment plus accès à ses émotions ?

Au fond d'elle, Angela aurait espéré que Brennan lui réponde :

- Je ne peux pas, Angela, j'ai encore trop mal.

Angela se dit qu'il y aurait beaucoup de travail à faire pour récupérer tout le mal qui avait été fait. Mais elle gardait espoir. Elle gardait toujours espoir.

* * *

Oui. C'est la fin de la première partie de Diagnostics I...

C'EST HORRIBLE JE SAIS !... Voilà pourquoi ce n'est pas terminé.

La suite viendra... d'ici... vendredi ! En tout cas, je vais essayer. Sinon, ça n'ira pas avant... L'AUTRE VENDREDI ! (Horaire oblige merde, les cours, les stages, le travail... et je réussis à poster quasi tous les jours !)

Voilà, laissez-moi vos commentaires. Ça va me permettre de prendre votre pouls. Savoir ce à quoi vous vous attendez... Hourra ! Une fic de plus complète !

(En passant DII risque d'être dans la catégorie M... donc surveillez ça !)


End file.
